Relationships & Roadtrips
by itsLALA
Summary: Summer is meant to be spent with your bestfriends making decisions you'll regret the morning after. So what happens when a group of 6 go to LA for their summer vacation and an old family friend that knows how to hold a grudge gets involved? "I'm in love with Ally, Dez." "How is Dallas going to feel about that?" "Is it bad that I don't care how he feels?" -AU -OOC Austin/Ally
1. I

**Many of you messaged me and told me you liked the story, though you were confused. Just for the record, that was not a chapter. It was a PREVIEW to show you what was to come and what it would be about. THIS, is the first OFFICIAL chapter. **

**A reminder, that this story is M rated for a reason. The swearing, sexuality, and drug use. I wanted to do something different and this is what I've come up with. **

**You've been warned.**

**This just shows who is dating who (at the moment) how it happened and how they decided to go to LA, once they reach LA is when the drama starts.**

* * *

**I**

Allyson Laura Dawson, Austin Ross Moon, Dallas Jordan Smith, Patrisha Vanessa De la Rosa, Cassidy Stephanie Cowell, and Dustin Michael Silva had finally graduated from Miami High. They had taken their final step out of teen hood and was preparing for a lifetime of achievements.

Allyson wanted to carry on and be a singer and songwriter, Austin was still performing, Dallas was still a salesman, Patrisha was drifting in and out of being an actress and manager at her many jobs; she wanted to be an actress more, Cassidy was a co-producer in a short film that won a shortie already, and Dustin was putting the technology skills he had learned from his own making of Austin's video's and guiding his life to be a technician.

They had their whole life planned ahead of them, they'd be friends forever. Their inspiration? American Pie…well no, American Reunion actually. Moral of that story being; no matter the amount of fucked up shit you guys go through, no matter if one friend is slow in the development stage of life and cannot seem to comprehend that their high school life of fucking and partying is over, ultimately that said friend goes off in a depressing fit…in the end one friend always comes to his senses and goes, '**hey, what the fuck. We're all friends, we can't treat Stifler (cough) our friend like this!**' So what the hell? American Reunion is an amazing movie to base your friendship off of.

They were nineteen anyways, age appropriate.

Dallas and Allyson started dating the day after Dallas wrote that song for her on her birthday, no the guy cannot write a song if his life depended on it; but it was the thought that counted, right? Allyson realized after he finished singing the song on the asphalt café balcony outside at the lunch yard of the school that the lyrics were so meaningful and Dallas couldn't have just came up with this shit all on his own right? He is creative, but he couldn't be that creative.

Prying into his personal life shortly after the performance, he confessed. His complete and undying love for the pretty brunette. Shocked as she was, what was she to expect? She pried into his life and it was her fault. He told her how he'd always dream of them having a family in the far future, her as a singer him writing her songs. She couldn't laugh at that, him writing songs? Please. His inspiration? That show on Disney Channel. _Austin & Ally_ pretty fucking amazing show actually. I mean, it did land him a girlfriend after all.

'Little B' a nickname given to Patrisha from Dallas, she was 5'2" and she had **b**rown hair. It only made sense. Dallas stopped calling her that name though because it offended her deeply, however when her boyfriend Dustin had started calling her it. She didn't mind it at all, hypocrisy.

Ever since Dustin and Patrisha sat together at a lunch table out on the asphalt café –during their lunch of course, Dustin was rambling on and on about how his kiss with Allyson's sister Vanessa was real and how Vanessa was in denial about it all, Patrisha kissed him to shut him up and to make him realize '**like what the fuck Dustin, a kiss can be staged!**' He blurted out he wanted Patrisha to meet his parents and never did anyone really hear the answer, but she did however go over to his house and indeed meet his parents. Their relationship blossomed from there.

Now Austin and Cassidy are just the typical bad boy meets bad girl love story. They're a match made in heaven and nowhere else should there be a couple like them. Truly, inspiring; take charge and command there be no one else like you two, that the whole world should know Austin Moon and Cassidy Cowell, the power couple. Fuck Beyoncé and Jay Z and Selena Gomez and Justin Bieber, it was their time to shine. They don't need an inspiration though, they are their own inspiration because let's face it Cassidy is too awesome to need anything. People looked up to them, people feared them

Austin was nothing like that though! He was a good boy with a bad boy exterior; he didn't want people –guys to hate him for stealing all of their girlfriends. Blame his parents, they did it. If anything, he understood why the guys hated him. He'd bask in his own glory too if he could, Justin Bieber had nothing on him. He was a Disney's Cinderella Prince Charming look alike and any guy would want to look like Prince Charming. Though, Cassidy wasn't exactly the Cinderella protégé he had in mind. No, not at all.

I mean, they were just having careless sex; two friends, not lovers, no feelings attached. They didn't have sex with anyone else; they lost their virginity to each other. Along the way they said I love you and started being romantic and completely gross and everyone around them started calling them boyfriend-girlfriend! Therefore, it only made sense to stop being stupid and just make this fuck-buddy-ship into the real deal.

But what the fuck, a group of unbalanced teenag—whoa, I mean adults that tip the scale of sanity just a little bit make for a wild ass time in LA. So what if they weren't the legal drinking age? They were sure they'd improvise somehow.

Wait, LA?

In good deed of boredom, Los Ageles had become topic of conversation. Dallas had requested it would be good to get away on a getaway to LA. Not far from where they lived, two day drive. Road trip anyone?

Persuading their parents assuring them it was a graduating gift and fuck it they were over the age of 18 they could do anything they wanted to, they were just asking out of common curtsey. '**As long as there be no illegal drinking and careless sex!**'

Agreement.

Who gives a flying shit their parents had basically just told them to not act like teenag—young maturing adults, who cares they basically just told them that everything they planned on doing on this journey; don't do it! Who even cares that they just gave them a set of rules although them graduating high school is a very clear indicator that they are clearly very much capable of making their own decisions!

Fuck it all because...

**"****_We're going to Los Angeles bitch!_**"


	2. II

**In my previous chapter I made a mistake, I said they are going on a roadtrip TO Miami. They already LIVE in Miami; I meant to say they are going to LA from Miami. Thank you. And yes, there is a sexual scene in this chapter but it's not long at all.**

* * *

**II**

So here was the group of adolescent adults gathered on Allyson's -Ally's red sofa, all the while looking at her stove waiting for that damn digital clock to hit 4:00AM, it wasn't like they wanted to, but they had to.

If they didn't leave at 4:00 they'd never make it to LA on scheduled time. I mean, who wouldn't want to spend an extra three hours in LA soaking up the sun and sunbathing, lathering themselves in fresh ocean water getting the perfect tan?

Everyone was dozing off into a deep sleep; it was just too early to be getting up. Especially since they had no school it was so unnecessary. That is, until Vanessa –Nessa herded down the stairs in a complete mess; she stood in front of the group. Pajama clad body, hair messy, angry face present.

"I don't understand why I couldn't come!"

Even through their tired façade each and every one of them was able to come up with at least one excuse as to why Nessa couldn't come with them. Whether they took notice that they were hurting her feelings, or they just didn't realize they didn't care. Nessa was 21 for crying out loud, she should get friends her own age group.

"There wasn't enough space!"

"We thought you'd be busy."

"I forgot to tell you!"

"You don't like us."

"You should have friends your age."

And the infamous line that always seemed to come from Cassidy –Cassy's mouth, "Nobody likes you!"

Nessa gasped at the group of teenag—adults in front of her, she couldn't even believe her sister would take part in their excuse fest, it hurt knowing she couldn't rely on her family.

I mean, she was a great girl right? She could sing, she could dance, she could act, and she knew karate. She was a triple threat plus one, however many that is she doesn't know. But she never said math was a strength.

"Wow, you guys are assholes." She furrowed her eyebrows as she brushed past Austin, whom she still had a crush on although she knew him and Cassidy were dating. She even had a small feeling Ally liked him as well. Though, she could never be too sure because Ally had stopped talking to her about her personal life since she turned 15.

"Maybe you guys shouldn't have treated her like that, she has feelings too." Ally's dad –David said as he motioned to the stairs.

Ally shook her head, "She needs to find people her age; she can't keep trying to hang out with me and my friends."

Holly touched David's arm, "She's right hunny; Nessa has to fit into her own age group. She's 21."

David shook his head, "But she's Ally's sister, why is there an age group for family?"

The couple didn't have time to argue because soon the stove struck 4:00AM.

"Well, it's time for us to go!" Dustin –Dez interjected standing to his feet Patrisha –Trish following as well.

"It was really nice of you Holly David for letting us stay here for the past two days. I'm gracious for your hospitality." Dallas praised as he shook the hand of his girlfriend's parents.

"Remember what I said about no careless sex," David glared to Dallas, "That's directed to you."

Dallas nodded his head, "I understand."

"My baby." Holly cried as she hugged her daughter, "Be safe." Ally rolled her eyes, "Mom, we'll be gone for two months. The time is going to go by so fast you won't even realize I'm gone."

David pulled Holly into his arms and watched as the teens retreated and picked up their suitcases, "BYE NESSA!" They all chorused and a muffled, "Whatever." Was returned.

Ally, Austin, Dallas, Dez, Trish, and Cassidy piled into the big white RV.

"Who was driving first?" Trish asked as she and Dez went onto one of the beds in the back, "I am," Austin said as he sat in the driver's seat.

Every situated themselves into their respective beds and Cassidy sat at the front in the passenger's seat. Austin pulled out of the Dawson driveway and put the RV into drive. It wouldn't be a long road trip only 43 hours, if they took the roads they planned on taking in the first place.

"Goodnight babe," Trish whispered as she crawled on top of Dez and took place about to doze off. He kissed her head, "Goodnight love."

Ally moaned as Dallas sucked on her neck, "Fuck Ally," Dallas cursed once Ally started rubbing her pussy on his erection. "Play with me," Ally commanded as she directed Dallas's hands to her lower region. "There's a lot of risk!" Ally bit her lip seductively, "All the more sexy."

Dallas slipped his fingers underneath the waistband of Ally's sweat pants and brought the gray material down along with her red thong. Letting a playful giggle escape her mouth she shimmied out of the clothing, "What do you want me to do?" He whispered seductively as he teased her. He knew what she liked, fact being they had sex multiple times before.

"Finger me."

Dallas was already pumping in and out of her with two fingers. He knew all the places to make different moans escape her mouth. Ally arched her back in sheer pleasure as she fingered the blanket beneath her body she bit on her lower lip and nodded her head, "Yeah, right there. Oooh," she quivered as Dallas felt her woman juices flow onto his fingers. Dallas kissed her lips as he removed his fingers from her hole and stripped down to the nude. He placed himself at her entrance and pushed into her.

She moaned his name as he thrusted in her continuously.

It didn't matter that they were breaking their parent's wishes already ten minutes into the trip. They needed each other and this was the only way. They had restrained themselves from sex and they were sexual frustrated. They wanted this –they needed this.

"Where are we going first?" Cassidy asked her boyfriend who looked semi tired already, he glanced at his GPS, "We're going to Orlando," he told her as he made a left turn. She smiled, "It's so nice down there." He nodded, "We're going to have a lot of fun in LA babe."

She smiled widely, "Are we going to have a lot of Austin and Cassidy time?" She asked him sweetly. He nodded and kissed the back of her hand, "A lot of it."

She smiled satisfied and sat back into her seat, "I missed us. This, this trip was a really good idea on Dallas's part. I'm glad we all got to go."

He nodded, "For sure. If he didn't think of this, we'd probably all be at home or at Ally's house playing video games or poker."

Cassidy laughed slightly, "And constantly updating our statuses on _Lookbook_."

He looked at her narrowed his eyes playfully, "_Lookbook_ is an amazing website don't insult it." She giggled, "It is, but we could be doing something productive and out there instead of on _Lookbook_."

He shrugged, "True."

She nodded her head, "Exactly." She kissed his cheek.

7:00 in the morning, four hours. It's only been four hours.

Trish and Dez were still sleeping, Austin was still driving, Cassidy had dozed off in the passenger seat, Dallas and Ally were still asleep as well.

Austin had a cup of coffee keeping him up, so he was on this energized buzz that couldn't be killed until he ran out of juice. Then there'd be a problem and they'd have to pull over and get more, though I don't think they could because they were about to exit Orlando and pull into Tallahassee, Florida.

Driving over a bump in the road Cassidy and Ally jolted up, everyone else still managed to be asleep.

Groggily Cassidy looked to her boyfriend and cracked her neck, "Hey babe, I'm going to go back there and lay down for a little bit all right?"

Austin nodded his head, "Yeah, sure!" He smiled widely. Cassidy laughed knowing he was on a caffeinated high and unbuckled her seatbelt; she made her way to Austin and her bed and closed the screen around it, making her isolated.

Ally lay in Dallas's arms smiling about the coitus they had just engaged in. It was the first time in a long time and she enjoyed every bit of it. She felt her stomach grumble and sighed. She removed Dallas's arm from around her body and was immediately hit with the cold dry air that had entered her personal bubble. She shivered and leaned over Dallas to move back the curtains and look out the small window, she seen dirt roads and green signs telling them where they were. Apparently, they were entering Tallahassee.

She leaned back and got out of her and Dallas's bed.

She saw Trish and Dez cuddling in their bed, still asleep. She smiled at her two friends; she really did enjoy their relationship. Everyone knew that they had feelings for each other, it was just a matter of who would admit it first, she was glad when the two came to her house for poker night and announced they were officially dating.

She walked up to the front of the RV about to address Cassidy, "Hey Cassidy," She said quietly but realized Cassidy's seat was empty and Austin was there by himself, on a caffeinated high. She chuckled on shook her head, taking the coffee cup out of the place holder she threw it out and brought him a glass of water.

He looked to her, "Oh hey Ally!"

Ally laughed at her best friend's facial expression, Austin and Ally known each other the longest from all 6 of them; their parents grew up with each other, and coincidentally the set of adults had children the same time. Austin being exactly 1 month younger than her, they were really close and usually had their birthday together.

"We in Tallahassee?" She asked as she picked up the piece of paper that was placed between the passenger and driver seat. She looked it over and saw that it had the directions to LA as well as Cassidy's doodling.

Austin glanced at her and made a sharp left, "Yeah, we're in Tallahassee."

Ally nodded her head and looked out the window. It was beautiful in Tallahassee; it was mostly all deserts with random patches of green.

It was sedative; though Ally would never want to be trapped out her on her own. She'd be terrified of the animals and reptiles that had yet to bare it's ugly face. She had no problem admiring from afar though, she was fine like this.

"It's so serene out here." She said as she traced her fingers along the window in a daze. Austin glanced at her with a small smile.

Ally was his best friend, hands down.

She was always there for him, even when he didn't want her to be there. She was always there to pick up his slack, to get him out of tough situations, to man his fort when he was never around. Whenever he needed to lie to his parents and say he was going to spend the night at Ally's house, she'd be the first to pick up the phone and confirm that he was indeed there, though he was at Cassidy's house fucking her senseless like every other Wednesday night.

Austin couldn't deny the fact that this brunette beside him was insanely beautiful. She had the facial features any woman could want. The big brown eyes, the high placed cheek bones, the full plump red lips, the perfectly arched eyebrows, the long eyelashes, the long brown tresses with blonde highlights that went a little below her elbows. She was perfect, in his eyes.

Though he loved Cassidy and her blonde hair, he couldn't help but feel a sense of change take over him whenever he looked to his best friend. He wanted change, but he was afraid.

"It is peaceful, isn't it?" Austin said to himself more than to her. He took the time to admire the scenery in front of him. He couldn't deny the fact Tallahassee had a lot to offer, but he couldn't wait to make it to LA. That is what he was excited for.

Ally tore her gaze from the window and looked to Austin, "When will be stopping for food? I'm fucking hungry," she groaned as she put her hand on her flattened stomach to emphasize and show how much she was dying.

Austin chuckled at her theatrical act and shook his head, "It should be another hour. We're almost by Bella Bella, it's a really good Italian Restaurant. So I've heard."

Ally smiled and nodded her head confirming she was OK with going to this new café he had just told her about.

Austin wanted to bring up a topic with her; he knew she'd find it embarrassing and rude. Though, he was her best friend and she was his. He had to know and had to look out for her, Mr. Dawson told him to look out for her, he entrusted him with his daughter's life. That's a lot of fucking pressure for a 19 year old.

"So…"

Ally looked at him, "Yeah?" She asked as she winded her window all the way down her hair now blowing from the wind, she smiled as the wind hit her face and she became entranced with the wind blowing cool breeze onto her face. She stuck her head out the window and looked to the sun, her eyes squinted as she looked beyond the RV and saw nothing but green. She sat back in her seat and inhaled deeply, still absorbing the new cool air.

"I have a question," Austin asked as he took his gaze off of the dirt road for just a second.

Ally smiled widely, her smile making Austin feel spellbound. She crossed her legs on the rather uncomfortable seat and turned her body towards him, "Question? Ask away!"

Austin chuckled at her enthusiasm. Apart of him couldn't help but wonder if that enthusiasm only came because she just finished fucking Dallas.

"Well, it might be slightly awkward…"

Ally understood his warning but didn't care. He was Austin and she was Ally, they took bubble baths together when they were younger, and they've seen each other naked multiple times throughout the years. What could be awkward to them now?

She didn't say anything, the look she gave only told him to carry on.

"You and Dallas…" he trailed as he turned a dirt corner only then pavement came into view and they were in the middle of civilization again. Ally frowned; she was enjoying the pollution free air that the desert was providing.

"You guys aren't virgins that much I know. I also know you guys just had sex as soon as we left…" he trailed off as he saw Ally cover her face with her hands, trying to hide a deep blush. He chuckled, "I told you it would be awkward."

Ally peeked between her fingers and encouraged him to go on.

He looked to his GPS and made another turn this time lights and other cars coming into view, along with lone buildings.

"Cassidy and I heard you by the way." He informed her, "You are quite the moaner," he teased she swatted his arm. "Austin!" She scolded.

He just laughed it off, "Anyways, you did ask him if he was disease free right? I mean, I know you're free of anything unhealthy. I always knew, but I worry for you and I just want to know before you guys engaged in any type of sex you had the decency or the right mind to even ask if he got tested."

Ally's face contorted.

Austin lowered his head a knowing look coming over his features then he stopped at a red light, "Ally, you're a smart girl. You should know this. Please, when we go to LA…get him tested." Ally shook her head, "He doesn't have anything like that Austin."

Austin arched an eyebrow, "How are you so sure?"

Ally looked to the back of the RV where Dallas was still sleeping along with everyone else.

"I'm not sure, but I am sure that he'd tell me if he did have something."

Austin shook his head, "He's a guy, and he wants pussy. You provide that, you're a gorgeous girl Ally. No guy would sabotage the chance to put their dick inside you."

Ally blushed, "Awh, well thank you Austy!" She cooed trying to change the subject.

Austin rolled his eyes, "No, stop trying to change the subject. I even asked Cassidy."

Ally shrugged, "Well, that's between you and Cassidy. Dallas and I love each other; we're going to get married so it doesn't matter anyways."

Something in Austin's chest just clenched and he felt like he couldn't breathe anymore, he felt like his rib cage was closing in and he couldn't sit up anymore. He couldn't believe what Ally had just said, OK so maybe she thought they were in love but did she really want to marry this man?

Did he really mean so much to her that she was willing to marry him? Was it jealousy or the shielding feeling he always had for Ally? Maybe it was the fact he thought he'd be replaced by Dallas. Yeah, that's it.

"Austin?"

Austin shook his head and pulled into the café, "We're here."

The whole place had reminded Ally about the time she and her father had went down to Barcelona where his mother –her Abuela, lived and it was all farmland and the smell of fresh evergreens all over the place.

She would ride her horse, Mabel, through the valley and the creeks ever since she was 6 and she loved it. One time she even took Austin down with her, he had gotten a horse as well he named him Dipper. They'd ride together ever since, they go down at least 3 times a year now.

On topic, the whole diner had that new farmland style to it and Ally couldn't be happier about it. It reminded her of home, her home. She saw the smile on Austin's face and realized it had the same sentimental value to him as well. With no reason behind it, no reason they could remember this small diner in the middle of nowhere felt a lot like home.

"Oh my God, this food is like sex in my fucking mouth!" Trish moaned as she indulged herself in her plate of linguini.

Everyone had basically ordered the same thing to be on the safe side.

"Where are we going after this?" Dez asked as he kept his arm around Trish as she was one of the last ones to finish her food.

"Uhm, Baton Rouge, in Texas," Austin stated in a matter of fact tone, he wiped his hands on a napkin and called a waitress over.

"Once we reach, we will drive to the exit and find a motel. I marked one off on the map. It shouldn't be hard to find."

The waitress walked over to their table. Her name was Gladys well according to her name tag, she looked around 53, and she had grey hair and a genuine smile on her face.

"What can I do ya'll for?"

Ally looked up from her plate, "We'd like the bill please."

Gladys smile brightened, "Oh, is that all? All right darlin' I'll come bring it ova for you."

Ally smiled in response.

"Her accent is weird," Cassidy announced once she walked away from the booth. Austin looked to his girlfriend, "Stop being rude, she's a nice lady."

Cassidy scoffed, "Do you see how far nice gets you? As far as being a waitress in a rundown diner in the middle of nowhere."

Everyone looked to Cassidy; she smiled innocently, "Well…it's true."

"Here ya'll go; I hope you had a wonderful stay." Gladys put the bill on the table and everyone took out their money.

"Gladys, stop chattin' and get back to waitressin' I ain't payin' you for nothin'!"

An elderly man yelled from behind the counter, however once Gladys moved from the booth he made eye contact with Austin and Ally. His scowl turned upside down and he moved from behind the counter.

"Well I be damned," he stated as he walked towards the 6.

"Austin Moon, Allyson Dawson…is that you?" He asked skeptical. Austin and Ally looked at each other confused.

The man reached out and grabbed onto Ally's wrist, moving her crew neck sleeve to reveal a silver bracelet DD engraved into it. He smiled widely, "Well holler my name and call me a redneck it is you!" He slapped his knee with joy.

"Do ya'll remember me? It's Joe, Joe Willis. Your fathers David Dawson and Michael Moon used to beat me for my money all them years of gambling!"

Austin nudged Ally as if to say he remembered something, "You own this diner right?"

Joe nodded proudly, "Damn skippy! 34 years in the business and still going strong!" He grinned, "Would've been better if your daddy's didn't run out on his payment! But that was years ago, moved on, created a new platter in my life! How is the old man?"

Ally smiled, "I think I remember you now, you always used to come over and watch the game with dad. Then we moved suddenly."

Joe nodded a glint going off in his eye, "Yeah, that's your old man."

"He's good!" Ally smiled widely. Joe nodded his head, "Good, good…" He brought a chair to the table and sat with the 6 friends, "Why ya'll out here anyway?"

"On a road trip, we're going to LA for summer vacation!" Trish volunteered their information. Dallas glared at Trish and she cowered in her seat finishing her burger.

"Oh, sweet doggy! LA is a hell of a place, my son lives down there. Remember him Al? Alex, he always had a crush on you, you were always a sweet doll face," Joe said as he caressed Ally's face, she cowered away and Austin pulled her in closer to him.

Joe's eyes lit up, "Ya'll are dating now? Ya'll always talk about getting married when you were younger."

Ally shook her head, "That's my boyfriend, Dallas. This is Austin's girlfriend, Cassidy."

Joe nodded, "Oh, my apologies. Nice to meet ya'll." He stood to his feet, "Well this diner ain't go run itself, promise to drop by again sometime."

"Promise," Austin said through his teeth.

Something about Joe didn't sit right with Austin anymore; they had to get out of here.

About to pull out some cash and dash out the diner Joe stopped him, "We're practically family, it's on the house." He offered a creepy smile and walked away. Austin nodded and ushered everyone out the diner and back into the RV in a rush.

"You didn't feel right either huh?" Ally asked as she took her place back in the passenger seat due to the fact Cassidy and Dallas were engaging in conversation.

Austin started the RV and shook his head, "He's different."

Ally held her wrist and felt something crawl down her spine, "He creeps me out."

Austin looked to Ally worriedly, "Are you OK?" he asked as he pulled back onto the road.

She nodded, "Yeah, but we're not going back are we?"

Austin shook his head, "Fuck no."

Joe watched as the RV pulled out of the dirty make shift parking lot. He pulled out the cellular that sat in one of his apron pockets, "Hello?"

"I found them," he smiled secretly.

"They on their way to LA, they just left."

"David and Michael goes get what he deserves after all these years."

"Don't fail me son."

"Update me when you get them."

"Bye"

Joe hung up the dirty barely working cell phone and smiled to himself, "After 34 years, David and Michael you's finally going to feel what it feels like to lose everything," he said to himself.

"JOE!" Gladys yelled, "I ain't workin' for no bum, get back in the kitchen!"

Joe rolled his eyes, "Shut up woman!"

* * *

**Remember who Joe is, he's an important piece in this story.**

_**Review your thoughts please.**_


	3. III

**III**

"I would never imagine all of us crossing states together, ever." Trish said as she got onto one of the three beds with Dez. She cuddled into his side.

"It really is surreal isn't it?" Dallas breathed as he watched Ally change.

Cassidy, Dallas, Austin, Ally, Trish and Dez had made it across Baton Rouge and had rented a motel for the night. It was only 100 dollars. The guys wanted to get separate rooms though between them all that would cost a lot more. That and the fact the girls didn't want to separate.

It always is the teens at a motel acting stupid or having sex that get killed. If they were all together, it wouldn't be as scary. The guys gave in to that. Trish and Dez were sharing a bed, Cassidy and Austin and of course Ally and Dallas.

"What time are we leaving in the morning?" Austin asked, Dallas looked to the clock, "6, I want to get to LA during the night and get our hotel. Then start fresh in the morning."

Ally crawled into the bed next to Dallas, going under his arm. Dallas kissed her nose. She giggled.

That whole scene was hard for Austin to watch, though he didn't know why he was watching it. He didn't understand why the concept of Ally's relationship was so hard to grasp right now. They have been dating for almost two years, why was it now becoming hard to watch or even hear about?

Cassidy cuddled into his side and kissed his neck, "You know…" she purred as she licked his ear, "If we had our own room, we could be doing way more right now."

It was then Austin had regretted not getting separate rooms, the fact Ally and Dallas were next to them in their own bed, probably doing things with their hands angered him and he didn't need to focus on that right now. He needed to focus and Cassidy and give her the pleasure she deserved. Not because having sex with Cassidy would get Ally off of his mind, no, that wasn't it at all?

Austin kissed her lips hungrily and she moaned softly into it. Reaching upwards with one hand Austin turned the lamp off and the room became pitch black.

Cassidy slithered under the blanket and stopped at the waist band of his boxers. Austin's breath hitched in his throat once he felt Cassidy's teeth above his pelvis, he was sensitive there. Ally had made him realize that, she was tickling him a—wait, no. This isn't about Ally, this is about Cassidy. Cassidy, Cassidy, Cassidy!

Austin bit his lip once he felt his boxers getting lowered to around his ankles his half erect penis popped out and he felt the cold air hit it. He shifted his weight in the semi pleasure he was feeling, though his mind was drawn at a blank when he felt Cassidy's hands on his upper thighs her thumbs rubbing up and down getting him excited at the thought of her touch.

"Cassidy," he gave a hoarse whisper when he felt her hands on his penis. She started stroking him slowly; from the tip to the base she kept her pace slow and steady, teasing him. She knew that he hated it when she went slowly and she knew she was getting under his skin –figuratively, because she felt him twitch in her hands. She laughed lightly and felt him tense.

She saw the precum drip from the tip and she used that to pick up her pace pumping her hand up and down.

Austin gripped the blanket beneath his body and arched his back once he felt Cassidy put her mouth on his member. She was always an amazing blow jobber, how the girl was blessed with such a great mouth amazed him. He could only wonder if Ally were an amazing blow jobber, Dallas always looked like he was floating on cloud when he walked out of her house. Could it be because she—NO, Cassidy…Cassidy, Cassidy, Cassidy!

Austin came early, the reason being he couldn't get the image of Ally bouncing up and down on his dick out of his mind. He saw Cassidy come up from the blanket with a smirk on her face, "Did I get better?" She asked seductively.

Austin nodded his head, using that as an excuse as to why he came early. He couldn't tell Cassidy that while she was blowing him he was thinking of another woman –Ally! She giggled, "Great."

She rolled out of the bed and walked to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. Austin used that time to think about his feelings.

He looked over to Ally and Dallas and saw them lying down fully content with each other. Dallas had an arm around her body as if he was protecting her from anything that could harm her and she was entangled in his limbs.

Maybe Dallas was a good pick for Ally, he loved her –that was evident, and he from what Austin knew never took advantage of her. From what he saw he was always making sure she was OK and that she was treated with a certain level of respect. He never once saw Dallas mistreating her.

Though he couldn't figure out why he despised their relationship so much, he wanted them to break up anything being the cause of it. He would be there for Ally; he'd be the shoulder she could cry on. He wanted Ally for himself, he didn't like sharing.

Though it would be selfish for him to say that while he was dating Cassidy, right? Cassidy; she was amazing. She was nice when she wanted to be, understanding and on a lower level but respectful, she wasn't as rude as she used to be back when Ally and her weren't that great of friends.

Though she could be very inappropriate and rude at the most uncalled for times, the diner being a perfect example, it was so uncalled for when Cassidy had insulted Gladys. She was doing her job and smiling genuinely at them, and Cassidy went and trashed her name.

He had forgotten to scold Cassidy for that, if Ally weren't fogging his mind so much he might have remembered. Ally.

When did these feelings for Ally even occur? It's not like he did have feelings for Ally, it was just the protective feeling he felt over her. He put his arms behind his head and stared into the stained ceiling, was it OK to love your best friend? In theory of course. It's not like he could fall in love with Ally after all of these years of friendship.

Not after meeting each other when they were newborns, not after they took bubble baths together, not after he beat up a 6 year old boy in kindergarten for making Ally scrape her knee, not after he went to Barcelona with David and Ally to visit Ally's Abuela, not after they went horseback riding and he even got his own horse named Dipper, not after they were each other's first kiss over a lame game of _Truth or Dare?_ When they were 10, not when Ally got her first boyfriend when she was 12 and he broke her heart and he was there to glue the pieces back together for her.

Not through all of that he couldn't love her.

Cassidy walked out of the bathroom with a satisfactory smile on her face, she rolled into bed beside Austin and he rolled out. He had to go to the bathroom to clean himself. He couldn't sleep like this, with Cassidy all over him. Once again, figuratively.

He walked to the bathroom with a new pair of boxers in his hand and closed the door behind him.

Cassidy knew something was going on with Austin; they were dating for 2 years of course she'd know when something was up with her own boyfriend. Three days before the road trip started is when she noticed strange behavior from him. He was distant with her, but when it was him and her he tried hard to focus on her and she realized.

She felt sympathetic for him, she knew that he loved her and she knew that she loved him. Though, if their relationship ran its course she wasn't going to be the one to try and fight it. She'd cross his name off the wall and move on, to a boyfriend that could hold her attention for a long time, and a guy that appreciated her.

Don't get her wrong, Austin was an amazing boyfriend, he treated her unconditionally well. He was always there for her; he'd lie to his parents to spend time with her. She couldn't ask for more. Though, these last days she started to realize what she really wanted in a relationship.

A guy that didn't take her or her feelings for granted –Austin never did those things, but in general that is what she wanted. A guy that always made sure she was OK, a guy that was always there for her even when she didn't want him to be. She wanted to come first place to a guy; she knew she came second to Austin. Ally came first to him, she always knew that. So did Dallas. They were Best Friends Forever. She tried in their second year of high school to break up their friendship but she knew that it was no use, so she befriended Ally and soon realized that she had nothing to fear, Ally liked Dallas and Austin liked her.

She wanted a guy that treated her like a queen unlimited respect; never mistreated her. She knew it was a lot to ask for, but she wanted it. From what she saw, Dallas treated Ally exactly like that. She knew it was wrong to long for your friends boyfriend but she wanted Dallas, she liked his smile, she liked the fact he was so talented with directing movies and technology, Austin wasn't into movies, he was into music; Ally is into music too, they'd be perfect for each other—wait what?

Cassidy shook her head and looked away from Dallas and rolled into Austin's side once he returned to the bed.

Maybe Ally and Dallas would break up and she could make her move? What about Austin though? Ally could be the shoulder he can cry on, everything would work out just fine.

"Rise and shine princesses!" Trish, Ally and Cassidy hollered from the door of the motel. Austin, Dez and Dallas sat up in the bed hazily. They looked at their girlfriends and saw them already dressed, showered and ready to go.

Ally was wearing one of Austin's red and black flannel shirts she tied it at her bust, with a white tank top underneath it. She matched the shirt with her white cut offs with a brown skinny belt and her signature brown Madden Girl Sanguine Cowboy Boots. Her locks were down and in its natural wavy style.

Cassidy was wearing something less colorful, black cut offs, her black combat boots, and a white tank top with a black cardigan over it. That's another thing Austin wanted to change, Cassidy was always in dark colors, Grey, Black, White or Red or a navy Blue.

Trish went for something comfortable, she wore her purple Keds, plain cut offs and a grey hoodie; her hair in a high ponytail.

"When did you guys get up?" Dez asked as he stood in his silk boxer glory. Trish giggled at the sight of her boyfriend, "When you guys were still sleeping silly. It's 5:30 though, so you guys should really hurry up and get ready."

The guys got up hurriedly as the girls walked to the RV, "we packed everything up already." Cassidy hollered back into the motel.

It wasn't long before Austin entered the RV, his own green and black flannel shirt black wife beater underneath. He paired his outfit with a pair of khaki shorts and black vans.

Dallas was next entering the RV; he had on grey sweat pants, Jordan 9 Retro's and a black t-shirt. He'd be driving all day, he wanted to be comfortable.

Dez went for something like Trish, he wore jean cut offs with a white and black stripped crew neck, paired with black Keds.

"Are we ready to go?" Dallas asked as he sat in the driver's seat. Ally sat beside him in the passenger seat, she perched her feet over the dashboard and closed her eyes. Soon she felt her shoulder getting tapped; she looked up to see Cassidy.

"Oh, hey!" She smiled widely.

Cassidy smiled back, "Hey, I was wondering if I could get the passenger seat for a little while. Seeing how I missed out when we were driving here."

Ally looked at Dallas who nodded his head assuring her they'd have Dallas and Ally time again soon, Ally looked to Cassidy and smiled and nodded her head, "Sure!" She got up and gave Cassidy the seat she required. Moving back to Austin, Dez and Trish she sat beside Trish who was talking with Austin and Dez on the small sofa.

"What you guys talking about?" She asked as she felt the RV starting to move.

Dez smiled, "Just about what we're going to do when we reach LA." Trish looked excited, "I just can't wait to go clubbing!"

Dez looked at Trish skeptically, "We're not even of age babe," he told her. She looked at him as if it were obvious, "I know that Dez!" She said in a 'duh' tone, "But I'm sure we could get in."

Ally nodded, "My mom's cousin son lives in LA. He makes fake IDs they look so real. I'm sure he can get it done for us."

Austin smiled, "That's amazing," he said in a dreamy tone. Ally looked at Austin and gave him a confused smile; Austin shook his head and nodded at her. Ally looked back to Trish, "See, so it can work!" She said enthusiastically to Dez.

Dez shrugged, "As long as we don't get caught and end up in a holding cell waiting for our parents to come get us and our vacation get cut short and we end up at home in our rooms, grounded, updating our status' on _Lookbook_ and having Nessa stick her tongue out at us every day for the rest of our lives."

Trish giggled, "Wow, my boyfriend's deep."

Dez winked, "You know it babe," he kissed her lips and she sighed contently in the kiss.

The rest of the ride consisted of Austin, Trish, Ally and Dez playing _Truth or Dare? _and _Would You Rather?_

"So how are you and Ally?" Cassidy asked as she rested her feet up on the dashboard like Ally had previously had them. Dallas looked at Cassidy, he had never noticed it before but Cassidy was a rare beauty. I mean, Ally is gorgeous as hell but you get bored of perfect things and Ally was just that, perfect.

She had the purest soul and the most angelic ways. The sex was great, and she was certainly a great being to look at but she was plain. Boring even. Cassidy was different, she changed it up, she would switch moods constantly and that's what he needed in his life, a switch.

Ally was an amazing girl, he loved her with all his heart…so he thinks, but Cassidy seemed like she could keep him entertained not just throughout sex but through conversations as well.

It seemed as if everyone was in a different mind and place for their relationship except Ally. She still loved Dallas, and she didn't like Austin. She is happy with what she has and she seriously wouldn't change it for the world.

"Befriend 'em; make 'em think you're their friend."

"I don't care if you like her still!"

"She got what you call a boyfriend now; get her out of your mind you hear!"

"Ya'll better not mess this up for me Alex or I'll come down there and show ya'll how it's done!"

"You better not."

"Don't touch the boys, I want them for myself."

"Ya'll know what to do with the girls! Make 'em suffer, make 'em realize who'ses boss."

"Don't disappoint me son!"

"Tell me when they'all reaches!"

Ally had reclaimed her spot by Dallas once Cassidy moved behind to the back of the RV and sat beside Austin. She wanted to try and rekindle their flames before she did anything drastic, she wanted to see if their relationship was worth saving.

Ally sat by Dallas and smiled widely.

"Well, we're going to go have sex now!" Dez announced as he and Trish giggled and chuckled like school kids and went to their bunk.

Trish's brown hair sprawled out beneath her on one of their shared pillows once she took her hair tie out of her hair. When Trish had first met Dez she would never take him for the sexual type, however once their relationship blossomed and they were ready to take the next step into their relationship –physically, she endured Dez's techniques and he had her squealing out his name like no tomorrow.

Dez knew all the sensitive places to touch a girl, he knew how to make chills run down her back, and he knew how to make her ache for more. It was one of the many things she loved about her boyfriend, that and his quirky sensitive side.

Dez had already taken Trish's sweater off and was placing sweet butterfly kisses on her stomach. That's what he knew she liked, she liked it when a guy was soft and caressed her but when it came down to business she liked the guy taking control and making her their bitch. In theory.

"Ooh Dez," she hummed as he kissed her inner thighs her shorts already shed off and onto the floor. Dez grinned at the response he heard from her mouth. He licked his way to her neck and sucked on her soft spot. She arched her back the action causing friction between her wet panties and his jeans. She groaned as she lolled her head back onto the pillow.

He picked her waist up slightly and pulled her panties down to her feet and flicked them off of her body. She lay in the nude due to the fact she wasn't wearing a bra, which granted Dez easier access. He licked at her nipples and she multitasked taking off his jeans and moaning in his hair. She grabbed at his head and made him kiss her passionately. Dez had a way with his mouth and she wanted to taste it.

Dez used to feel shy around Trish when they were both naked, sure he was a teenage boy and he was horny as fuck and wanted nothing more than to stick his erect penis inside his girlfriend's dripping pussy. But he had to overcome his conscience and let his dick do the thinking when it came to coitus. Over time and plenty practices he learned and not only did his actions get better but so did his skills.

"Are you ready for me?" He whispered as his face remained nose to nose, forehead to forehead with her. She bit her lip and gave him the innocent look he loved so much while nodding her head. Dez growled as he slid his throbbing erection into her walls. He winced at the tightness she possessed, Dez knew the tighter the better and that's why he and Trish only have sex once every two weeks. To give her time to heal.

Trish bit down at her tongue as she felt him slide into her, each time felt better and she knew that Dez was the only one that could make her feel this way. When she had sex with Trent he was OK nothing great, he needed assistance and it was more work than leisure. It got annoying.

With Dez though, he knew exactly what he was doing.

Dez pulled out of her and slid back in, he watched her facial expression change from mild pain to pure lust and pleasure. He knew she was ready so he thrusted into her faster, the whole time hearing her moan. He watched as she brought her hand down to her lower region and moved her index finger around on her clit.

He threw his head back and wanted to climax at the thought of her trying to reach her own peak. He kept it up though and continued his fast pace.

"Faster Dez," she moaned and he went faster. She threw her hands back and braced them against the headboard; she steadied herself as she moved herself with the rhythm Dez was going. She put her hands on either side of his waist and dug her finger nails into his skin in pure ecstasy and Dez wasn't going to complain, he was slightly masochistic and the feeling of her nails into his skin only encouraged him to make her orgasm.

And it wasn't long before they both reached their orgasm together; Trish rode hers out for a while until Dez pulled out of her. A satisfied smile on both of their faces.

"What are you thinking about?" Ally asked curiously as she saw the distant look in Dallas's eye as he drove.

Dallas didn't want to tell Ally that he was thinking of Cassidy, how would that look? Especially since Cassidy and Austin were back there making out while Trish and Dez had sex. It would ruin their whole vacation, and everything would be wasted for.

He was torn between two and he didn't like the feeling. How was he supposed to choose between Cassidy and Ally, though he already knew his choice it was hard to let go of such a perfect girlfriend.

"Just how long we have left until we reach LA."

Ally smiled as she winded the window down all the way again and felt the Texan wind blow through her hair, "We are in Texas right now right?"

Dallas smiled at her as he saw the sun reflecting off of her skin beautifully, "Yeah, passing through Houston."

Ally sighed contently, "I love it here."

Dallas chuckled, "It is nice isn't it?"

_"It is peaceful, isn't it?" Austin said to himself more than to her._

Ally looked to Dallas, "What'd you say?" She asked as she craned her neck from outside the window to look at her boyfriend.

"I said; it is nice isn't it?"

Ally sighed and nodded her head. So now she was hearing Austin, what was that supposed to mean? Was it even supposed to mean anything? Was she looking into things too much? Probably, she is Ally after all.

"Well, how long do we have until we reach LA?" She asked him seriously. Trying to change the subject and rid all thoughts of her best friend from her mind.

"It is now, 10:12AM, we should be out of Houston and into New Mexico by 3:00PM and then it takes 4 hours to cross New Mexico to reach Arizona so it will be 7:30PM by then and it takes an hour to reach LA so it would be 8:30PM but if we stop for dinner we'd reach by 11:00PM due to traffic, but in general we have around 14 hours to go."

Ally processed all the information he had just told her and nodded her head, "14 hours, less than a whole day. Great!" She smiled cheerfully.

Dallas nodded his head.

Seeing how Dallas and Ally were the only ones in the right state of mind to hear any conversation due to the fact Trish and Dez were having sex and were too focused on that and Austin and Cassidy were making out and were too focused on that.

She wanted to bring up the disease thing Austin had drilled into her head, what if Dallas did have a disease and he just didn't tell her? What if she had caught that disease?

She didn't know how to bring it up without sounding like a scrooge but what if Austin was right, what if she really did need to ask. He didn't have any anyways, so there was nothing to be afraid of right?

"Hey Dallas…"

Dallas glanced at her, "Yeah babe?"

She exhaled and narrowed her eyes not wanting to make eye contact with him she shifted her gaze to outside the window.

"I have a question…" she trailed off. Dallas nodded his head, "Ask away!"

"It might be slightly awkward…"

_"Well, it might be slightly awkward…" Austin warned her_.

Now she was starting to sound like Austin, she inwardly groaned and looked at her boyfriend from side profile.

He shrugged, "Still, ask."

"You know how we've had sex before and everything?" She beat around the bush trying to avoid the question she had to know the answer to.

Dallas nodded his head with a smile, "Yeah, I know."

Tucking her feet underneath her body she made hand gestures with her hand as if to get a point across but no words ever escaped her mouth. She didn't know how to go about this; it was all new territory for her.

"Well…I never really asked you and it is important to know. On your part I'm going to tell you I am free of any kind, but for you…I don't know. So I want to know; do you have any STD?"

Dallas's foot almost hit the break; did he just get asked if he had any STD? What did Ally think he was a male prostitute? This wasn't _Magic Mike_!

"I'm sorry baby; I just need to know a yes or no."

Dallas looked at her as if she were stupid, "No, Ally! No I don't have any STD's!"

Ally blushed at the sound of his voice, he was angry that she would ask such a question. She didn't want the others especially Austin hearing this conversation. It was embarrassing.

"Did you ever check?"

Dallas stopped the RV at a red light and glanced at Ally, "Do you honestly think that low of me, that I'd have an STD?"

She shook her head frantically, "No, no, no! I just wanted to know."

Dallas scoffed, "Either way, it would be way too late for an answer. We've had sex multiple times; if I were to have one…you'd already catch it."

Ally was silent at that, maybe she didn't want to marry Dallas?

* * *

_**Review your thoughts, please.**_


	4. IV

**IV**

"I'M HUNGRY," Cassidy groaned. Dallas heard the complaints his friends were giving, he was hungry too he just wanted to get to LA first; he had enough of pit stops.

They stopped 4 hours ago to fill up the RV and at the stop they filled up on candy, chips, pop and chocolate bars. But it would only last them so long, they were all hyped on sugar and Dallas knew that once the sugar had worn off he'd be in for a group of grumpy adolescent-like teenage adults, and that's what he got.

As an adolescent-like teenage adult, he should have known better than to let the group of teenag- young adults to get the candy and the other food supply they purchased but he was too tired to go against what they wanted. As Ally's boyfriend, he knew that he'd never win again Ally.

"Dallas, pull over damn it! I have to piss and Trish, Cassidy and Ally are taking forever in the bathroom!" Dez hissed. Dallas really wished he wasn't the one driving at that moment. The constant complaints and distractions going on behind him only made him want to turn his head and watch what his peers were doing but that would result in a fatal car accident and he just wanted to go to LA!

He didn't even bother to question why the girls were in the bathroom together, and what they were doing. He's learned to never question a girl's action, nothing good comes from it. Years of experience with Ally. That's kind of another reason why he wanted a change, Ally was predictable; for him he could predict her next moves. Not all the time, but 10 out of 15 of times he could. Ally was almost never a challenge anymore, not like how she was when they first started dating.

Cassidy seemed like she could provide them.

He has seen the way Cassidy and Austin interact with each other and each time Cassidy does something she leaves Austin in a state of shock. He wants that, he wants to be shocked.

"Dez, we're in the middle of nowhere!"

"I don't care!" He went up to Dallas and swerved the steering wheel, there were squeals and shrieks coming from the back of the RV but luckily Dallas was an exceptional driver and was able to get the RV back on the right path again.

"Fuck Dez!" Dallas shouted in anger, he heard the girls scream from the bathroom.

Yes, his mind was drifted off in a far, far place but he was still aware of his actions. He just missed out on the fact Dez walked up to him rather angrily and he missed Dez hand reaching out to the steering wheel. If he had saw it, he would have caught it mid action.

"It's what they get for taking too long!" Austin hiccupped.

Dallas's mouth hung open in shock, "Are you guys drunk?"

"No!" "No!"

Dallas gasped, "You guys got drunk without me!"

Dallas wasn't a heavy drinker; if anything he was the only one in the group that wasn't fond of drinking. Every single one of them were familiar with the substance but they let the substance take over their conscience. Dallas, when he drank he drank till he was loose, not until he was drunk. He was the mother hen from them all.

Ally, at times could be a sloppy drunk and that's not something he wanted to deal with his whole life. He has seen Cassidy drunk and it wasn't nearly as bad as Ally. Between Ally and Trish World War III could start.

Austin rolled his eyes, "You're driving!" He pointed out the obvious. Dallas rolled his eyes and pulled over on the side of the deserted street, Austin and Dez's eyes glowed and ran out the RV down into the a sandy grassy area, getting further and further away from the RV.

Dallas has always been friends with Austin, he never had a problem with the blond. He also knew that Austin always possessed a soft spot for Ally. He couldn't blame Austin though, Ally was extremely loveable and it was just hard to ever hold anything against her. She didn't do wrong to anybody and she probably never will.

Then again, they knew each other their whole lives 19 years; if he didn't have a soft spot for Ally then something would have to be messed up. In the beginning of Ally and his relationship he was jealous and envious of Austin and Ally's bond, they shared one that no one else in the group could ever imagine. Ally had to reassure himself many times that they were just friends and that's how they both saw each other. Of course Dallas knew that, it was just the boyfriend in him speaking and sometimes he wished he could shut it up.

The girls stumbled out the RV laughing Trish with a glare on her face, "What was that all about? Can't you drive?" She hissed.

Dallas rolled his eyes and stood up trying to stretch his legs, "Your stupid boyfriend almost made us die!" He said as he walked up to Ally and kissed her cheek. She giggled.

He tried to ignore the look Cassidy was giving him when he kissed Ally's cheek and he tried to ignore the tingling feeling it gave him inside.

The girls looked out the RV window and saw Austin and Dez peeing, they all hooted and squealed. It wasn't like they saw anything, they just saw the two guys standing with their backs turned to the RV, it wasn't anything out of the ordinary. If you were to drive by you'd think it was two guys enjoying the Arizona atmosphere and scenery –lack of.

"Take it off!" Cassidy shouted out, Dez and Austin looked up and behind them at the RV and they both started blushing. "How long do we have?" Trish asked Dallas who looked at his watch.

"6 hours."

Ally rolled her eyes, "This damn trip seems never ending."

It wasn't like they were sloppy drunk, they were just drunk. Mediocre.

Their conversation was cut short by manly screaming and shouts of help. The girls plus Dallas looked out the window to see Austin and Dez running away from something and to the RV.

"Start the RV!" Austin shouted.

"Start the RV!" He repeated.

Dallas ran to the driver's seat and did as said, Austin and Dez jumped onto the vehicle and slammed the door shut, "GO, GO, GO!"

Dallas drove off. Nobody understood why the guys were all of a sudden startled and started yelling, they just hoped whatever they were running from wasn't following and they were able and capable to get away from it.

"What was that all about?" Cassidy asked her boyfriend confused; Dez and Austin collapsed on the couch a hand on their stomach, panting deeply.

"There was some type of monster out there!" Dez said briefly. The girls looked at them and laughed, "What?"

"It was an Alien!" Austin told them seriously. The girls just nodded their heads pretending to believe them.

Dallas was thankful that the 5 drunken teenage-adults had fallen asleep, he couldn't take them anymore. They were giving him a headache and he couldn't drive 6 hours with a headache.

This time gave him the opportunity to think about their predicament –Ally and his, he was 100% sure he didn't feel the relationship anymore. He wanted something new, and Ally couldn't provide it for him.

His thoughts traveled back to his and Cassidy's conversation so many hours ago.

_"So how are you and Ally?" Cassidy asked as she rested her feet up on the dashboard like Ally had previously had them. Dallas looked at Cassidy, he had never noticed it before but Cassidy was a rare beauty. I mean, Ally is gorgeous as hell but you get bored of perfect things and Ally was just that, perfect._

_She had the purest soul and the most angelic ways. The sex was great, and she was certainly a great being to look at but she was plain. Boring even. Cassidy was different, she changed it up, she would switch moods constantly and that's what he needed in his life, a switch._

_Ally was an amazing girl, he loved her with all his heart…so he thinks, but Cassidy seemed like she could keep him entertained not just throughout sex but through conversations as well._

_Dallas looked to Cassidy, her question was so carefree and it seemed as if she was asking casually. She wasn't, she was hoping he'd say 'not good' or something along those lines. She wanted him to tell her that he wanted her; she knew there was no chance of that though._

"_We're doing okay."_

_Cassidy frowned, "Just OK?" She was jumping for joy inside; he would always say 'great' or something like that. Maybe it was her chance to show him that she could give him what he always wanted. He wanted something different, new just like she had. It was perfect._

_Dallas shrugged, "We've been doing better, you know. It's just every relationship runs it's course…nothing you can personally stop."_

_Cassidy nodded her head casually, "So you're saying you're not sure if you like her anymore?"_

_Dallas bit his tongue, could he say that? Ally was Cassidy's friend, they do talk about their relationships. He looked in the rear-view mirror to see Ally and Austin laughing and flirting. He narrowed his eyes at Austin's head and looked to Cassidy who noticed the exchange too but didn't look like she cared._

_Shouldn't she care? That's her boyfriend flirting with Ally –my girlfriend, but then again; shouldn't I care?_

"_I guess you can say that," I finally answered her._

_Cassidy smiled widely but then turned her head to look out the window, Dallas was confused. Why was she so happy that one of her best friends' boyfriend just told her that he doesn't like her best friend anymore? This was so weird. He could have called her on it, but he decided not to thinking it wouldn't be the best decision he's made._

"_So you like someone else?" She asked suddenly._

_Dallas could go about this many ways, but he didn't know which way was the correct way. Cassidy was acting as strange as he was feeling, if he didn't play his cards out right this wouldn't go down the way he envisioned it going down. He and Ally could end up breaking up a lot sooner than he planned. He scratched back of his neck, should he tell her that he had his eyes on her?_

_This was hard._

"_Uhm, yeah."_

_Cassidy couldn't help the smirk on her face, she felt like the biggest bitch on the planet for doing this to Ally but she and Austin were meant for each other and everyone saw it but Ally. She was so into her relationship with Dallas to even notice Austin was longing for her, Cassidy didn't even care anymore. Her relationship with Austin wasn't worth saving, as Dallas said it ran its course._

_It was fun while it lasted._

"_I like someone too."_

_Dallas was shocked that she trusted in him, he was even more shocked when she told him that her feelings for Austin weren't there anymore._

"_But Austin?"_

_She only shrugged at Dallas, "He doesn't like me anymore, I can tell. He's all about Ally."_

_Dallas nodded, "You see it too."_

_She chuckled, "Everyone does, besides Ally."_

_Dallas glanced back at them, Dez, Trish, Austin and Ally were laughing and playing a game of cards. He smiled at the scene, "They've been friends since they could remember, she probably sees it as friendly brother like protectiveness. No big."_

_Cassidy sighed, "Whatever."_

So he really did like Cassidy, and he wanted nothing more than to be with her. But he couldn't break up with Ally, it wasn't right and it would ruin the whole feeling of this vacation.

Why couldn't they be as happy as Dez and Trish?

Dallas saw the sign for LAX, his smile widened they were there. Finally, they had around ten minutes before he was at their hotel. Hopefully he could keep them sleeping until they rea—

"LA!" He heard the girls shout in excitement.

He lowered his head, mission failed. He looked to the rear view mirror and saw Cassidy look down and tucked her hair behind her ear and glance at him, a shy smile on her face as she gave him an innocent look. His heart fluttered and he smiled back. He saw her turn her focus on her group of friends, excitedly jumping up and down again.

Soon enough they pulled up to their hotel, Ally gleamed with happiness as she kissed him passionately.

"Thanks babe for getting us here!" She thanked him and went to her friends.

"Let the vacation start!" Ally, Trish and Cassidy hollered in excitement running up to their hotel leaving the guys to take the luggage and haul it into the lobby.

When the guys eventually caught up the girls held their hotel keys, Trish took Dez's hand and ushered all of them to the elevator.

"The bellhop is going to bring that all up," she told them as they made it to the 27th floor. They looked out the hall window in awe.

"We're on the 27th floor?" Austin asked skeptically.

"Isn't the president suite on the 28th?" Cassidy asked as she stood between Dez and Dallas, purposely touching his shoulder.

"And the penthouse is on the 29th." Trish told them.

"Damn!" They coursed as they went to find their rooms, Austin and Cassidy, Ally and Dallas, Dez and Trish. That's how their rooms went, side-by-side.

"I can't believe we're in LA!" Ally squealed as she looked around the suite and out the window the view of the beach and a strip in view. She'd have to go shopping for sure!

Dallas chuckled, he was physically there with Ally but his mind was elsewhere. He couldn't get the blonde haired beauty out of his mind. He felt bad for this fact but his hear wouldn't let him shed any other emotion for Ally, it was as if ever since he and Cassidy had that conversation everything he felt or tried to feel for Ally went out the window.

The fact Ally asked him if he had aids made him uneasy and only made him want to end their relationship faster. It was one thing to ask but it was another thing to ask, 'are you sure?' it made him think she was implying he wasn't safe and she didn't trust him on his word. He wouldn't ever purposely do that to somebody no matter how beautiful they are. He wasn't that type of guy.

He looked at the excitable brunette smiling widely.

He was such an ass.

* * *

**They are in LA, the drama will start in the next chapter. How are you guys liking Dallas and Cassidy right now? Not too much. Any guesses on what's going to happen?**

_**Review your thoughts.**_


	5. V

****READ** **IMPORTANT** I just want to clear something up. I've been getting PM's and reviews saying this story stole things from the Nickelodeon show, Victorious. First of all, this story you're reading now was written for Victorious. I wrote and published the same story for the Victorious fandom called 'Sadistic Love'. Though, I didn't get much feedback so I brought it to the Austin & Ally archive seeing how I have a lot of fans in this fandom. Now, no, I didn't change around a lot besides the names of the characters and their destination but it's not the little irrelevant details that make a story. It's the main idea, the plot. So, 'Guest' just because there is an asphalt café doesn't mean that my story sucks. I have you know MY school has an asphalt café and so do many others. I could have gotten the idea off of my own school, thank you very much.**

**For those who do like my story, thank you! Every review counts.**

* * *

**V**

"Can we go to the club tonight?"

They arrived in LA a little under a day ago and so far they loved everything about it. It was so different from Miami, it wasn't as hot but it was still warm and the sun was always shining. You had celebrity sightings every now and then and you had guys and girls walking in their bikinis on the sidewalk. It was just like the movies.

Cassidy, Ally and Trish had wanted to go to the club already but the boys were stalling on that. It was 9 in the night and they didn't want to go till later on, apparently that's when the crazy shit happens.

Austin looked at Trish, "It's not even 11 yet, why can't we go then?"

The three girls groaned together, patience was something neither of them had. When they wanted something, they got it that's how all three of them were raised and they weren't going to let their boyfriend's change that about them.

Trish and Cassidy nudged Ally on her thigh and motioned towards Austin. Ally knew what the girls wanted her to do and she had no problem doing it, she loved to manipulate her best friend. Any chance she got she'd be up for it, it was something she lived for and Austin knew it. It brought joy to her life.

Ally made her way up to Austin giving him the best puppy dog look she has ever given him in her life of doing puppy dog eyes. She knew they usually got to him and he'd always cave into giving Ally what she wanted. It was also apparent that only Ally had that affect on him, once Cassidy had tried and failed miserably. It was also an embarrassing time for them both. Austin had asked her if she was okay because her eye was twitching, unknown to him that she was trying to produce the best pouty face big-eyed baby face she could. She never tried again after that.

Austin looked away from the pouting girl in front of him, he knew his weakness lied within Ally and he hated that, the girl had him around her finger and he knew his new found feelings for her was not helping the situation.

"Austin…" she whined slowly, drawing his name out.

Austin cringed, the way she said his name made it seem like poison to him. She only said his name like that when she wanted something and it was pretty evident what she wanted. She wanted him to give into the girls and herself therefore the guys would have no choice but to go to the club right now seeing how they'd be out voted.

It wasn't happening.

Stupid, stupid, stupid Austin.

He made the mistake of looking at Ally to tell her she wasn't having her way this time, but that one look made his innards melt and once again he was putty in her hands. She knew it too.

Ally saw the look in Austin's eyes that told her that he gave in and once she saw that one look she squealed and hugged the blond male in front of her and turned to her girlfriends to tell them that everything was good.

Austin shook his head at the mad look his guys were giving him. Yeah, he felt like he had it bad when it came to Ally but what was he going to do about it? Ally did weird things to him and frankly, he wasn't sure he wanted it to ever stop.

He still remembers the first time she made the puppy dog look and it affected him in such a way he never wanted to experience again.

"**Aust!" A 5 year old Ally called out to her best friend. A 5 year old Austin turned around from playing in the sandbox with another male and looked at his best friend who sat on the swings. **

"**Come push me!"**

**Austin shook his head, "I'm playing with Travis, Ally. Next time!" He promised her.**

**Ally got off the swing and ran up to him, "Austy!"**

**Austin ignored her.**

**Ally became frustrated at this and stomped her feet on the ground, "Austin!"**

**It was rare Ally ever called him Austin; it was either Austy or Aust never the whole thing. Austin still ignored it however. **

**Ally then began to fake cry just to get his attention and attention did she get. As soon as she let the first fake wail out of her mouth Austin's head was turned around and he was standing there looking at her. **

**An angry expression present on his face when he learned she was only faking, "Ally!"**

**Austin rarely ever got mad at Ally, she was an angel. Even when she did something not angelic-like he still forgave her.**

"**I'm sorry! I was mad!"**

**Austin crossed his arms at her; at this point Travis left which only got Austin angrier. His friend left because Ally was being selfish. Ally never really did like to share toys or people.**

**Ally's whole face then began to transform, her face got rounder and puffy, her eyes got bigger and watery, her lips started to pout and tremble and her hands were knitted together in front of her body. She looked up at him through her eyelashes.**

"**Austin…" she drawled his name out.**

**Austin was transfixed on her face and felt him instantly give into her commands, "Austin…I'm sorry," she continued.**

**She wasn't a stupid child; she realized Austin was under a spell. Just like in the cartoons she watched with her sister Vanessa on Saturday mornings. She took this to her advantage.**

"**It's okay, Ally."**

**She smiled on the inside, "Push me on the swings too?" **

**He nodded, "Sure."**

**Ally smiled and ran to the swings leaving a confused Austin behind.**

Ally has ever since been his weakness, his soft spot.

"This club is amazing!" Trish shouted as she took Dez's hand and led him through the crowd, they were amazed they even got in to begin with. Dallas had become nervous and started doubting if their fake ID's even looked real. Dallas, Austin and Dez were supposed to pass off as 23, Ally and Trish 21, and Cassidy 22. It was a long shot but apparently it had worked.

The girls nodded their head in agreement as they took their respective partners and led them to a designated area to dance. By the time they reached the club it was a quarter to 10 so things were slowly processing due to the fact the night was still young, but the fun would soon start.

The guys then decided to let their grudge for Austin and the girls go because the club was actually that much fun.

By midnight they all seemed to work up a thirst, again.

Cassidy, a girl who rarely drank but once she did it was all out so the smallest amount of alcohol could leave her hammered, was on her 2nd beer. Trish and Ally were on their 5th…or 6th, both lost count due to the fact they ran out of fingers. All three guys however were lingered on their first beer, deciding to be responsible this one time and the next time they came out to the club things would rotate.

However, a big part of them knew things weren't going to change.

The girls always got their way.

Austin looked at his watch, "It's 1:30, we should probably head back."

Dez nodded in agreement, "Dallas went to get the girls."

Austin looked out into the crowd and debated on whether or not he should profess his love for Ally to Dez or if he should just keep it to himself. It was killing him inside but he couldn't let his secret open. Though, he knew he could trust Dez because Dez and he were best buds, apart from Ally Dez was his best friend.

"Hey man, can I ask you something?"

Dez focused on Austin and continued to finish his first beer, "Sure man."

"Would you judge me if I liked…loved…had feelings for someone besides Cass?"

Dez chuckled and let a smug smile grace his lips; he already knew Austin loved Ally. It was obvious and he was pretty sure everyone else knew, well everyone besides Ally herself. Typical.

He shook his head, "Of course not. Who's the girl?"

Austin looked out into the crowd at random faces that were oblivious to everything around them. He shrugged, "I'm in love with Ally, Dez."

"How is Dallas going to feel about that?"

Austin scoffed with a smirk on his face as if he didn't give a care in the world, "Is it bad that I don't care how he feels?"

Dez c couldn't help but give a small laugh, Dallas was his bud but Austin was his bud first. What was funny was funny. He'd laugh.

"Holy fuck man, you got it bad for Allyson."

Austin nodded his head as if to confirm what Dez said.

"I've always known."

Austin gave Dez an odd look but shook off what he said, he didn't want to get into it at a club. As if on cue, the girls on Dallas walked up to them, and he did take notice that Cassidy was clinging onto Dallas and even when he made eye contact with her she didn't move from Dallas' side.

Things were changing.

"We have to pee!" Trish announced.

The guys rolled their eyes at Trish's announcement, "Seriously?!" Dallas groaned only to have Ally shove him, "W-w-e can't help our bl-a-ader!"

Dallas rolled his eyes at her sloppiness but Austin only smiled, he thought Ally was cute when she was drunk.

"We'll be here, come back in 10 minutes!"

Ally smiled and left a sloppy kiss on Austin's cheek, "Thank you Austy!" She smiled sweetly and walked away with the other two girls. Only if Ally knew what she was doing to the blond she left behind.

The girls reached the restrooms and started giggling uncontrollably, "It's so dir-r-ty in here!" Trish hiccupped as she walked out of the bathroom stall in disgust.

Ally and Cassidy posed in the bathroom mirror making duck faces and pouty faces as they snapped pictures of themselves to keep the memory of their first club experience together.

Ally looked at one of the pictures and noticed man feet in the background of one of the pictures covered in black steel toe boots, she furrowed her eyebrows.

She turned towards her friends and pointed out the feet, "Do you-u guys see this?" She asked as she slightly sobered up.

Trish and Cassidy laughed and flashed off Ally's paranoia, Ally looked towards the same bathroom stall but the feet were gone, she narrowed her eyes no one had left or entered while the girls were in here.

She ignored it and thought of it as paranoia, she, Trish and Cassidy continued to take pictures until a toilet flushed and the three stared towards the stall that showed no feet, it was then one foot was slammed loudly onto the floor covered in black boots and the second foot followed shortly. Ally's eyes widened and the three girls made towards the door, however bulky man came rushing through and it was then the girls feared for their lives.

"Oh damn!" Trish cursed.


	6. VI

**VI**

"Where are the girls?" Dez asked as he looked up from his glass that was filled with soda, he had realized it's been nearly 20 minutes and the three females haven't descended the bathroom. He knew girls took long in the bathroom, especially those three but he didn't believe that they'd take 20 minutes, drunk or sober.

Austin brought his attention to his friend on his left and processed his words. What Dez asked brought a horrible feeling over Austin, he knew Ally didn't take more than the 10 minutes they said they'd take. Especially in a public bathroom with strangers, therefore the fact they were in the restroom for quite some time didn't sit too well with Austin. He stood off his chair and looked into the direction the girls had walked off in earlier.

"Let's go to the bathroom doors," Austin tapped Dez on the shoulder and the two walked through the crowd, an annoyed Dallas in tow. The first thing Austin saw was a big dent in the washroom door that he knew wasn't there before. This club was high maintenance and any damage made would have been repaired right away.

He narrowed his eyes, "Guys look," he pointed at the dent to them however he realized something else caught Dez's eyes. Austin's stomach started to feel queasy as he walked over to the marks Dez was looking at beside the bathroom door, there on the wall were claw marks and scuff marks of red nail polish.

Austin's mind went blank when he thought back to tonight's earlier events.

"_You bought the last round back in Miami, I'll buy this one."_

_Austin looked at Dallas to make sure he was fine with paying for the three drinks. Money was no issue for Austin, his parents owned a successful mattress store! _

_Austin nodded, "If you're sure!" He answered and picked up the first beer of the night and put it to his lips. The cold liquid went down his throat smoothly, leaving a fiery trail behind. _

_Austin watched as the three girls made their way closer to the bar while laughing and dancing, nursing their third beer each, all except Ally who was empty handed. _

_Ally had stopped dancing and mouthed something to the girls; they nodded and turned their backs to her. She smiled as she made eye contact with Austin and made a beeline towards him._

"_What do you need? Are you alright?" He asked as he put the beer to his mouth again only to have Ally smirk and put her hand on the bottle. Stopping him mid swig, she smiled at him innocently and took the beer out of his hand._

_Austin watched his best friend make her moves and once the beer was in her hands he stared at the bottle that was secured in the middle of her palm, the red nail polish contrasting against the clear bottle. _

"_Thank you," she smiled sweetly as she threw back her head and swigged down a gulp. She smiled and walked away only to resume dancing with the other two girls. _

_Austin shook his head with a satisfied smile._

"_Why did you let her take it?" Dallas asked him suddenly, an annoying edge to his voice._

"_Huh?" He asked as he turned his attention to Dallas who looked peeved._

"_Why did you let her take the beer I bought you?"_

_Austin chuckled, "'Cause she's Ally."_

_Dallas only looked at Austin as if he didn't understand, "And she deserves it, because she's my best friend…" he continued with a faraway smile as he ordered another beer and paid for it himself._

Austin shook his head and grabbed onto the nearest female that walked by the bathroom, "Excuse me, can you do me a favor?"

The lady that looked mid-thirties and had a heavy amount of make up on her face smiled at him seductively, "Okay buddy, but I charge by the hour."

Austin's face turned to disgust as he pushed the lady away; he scoffed as he turned away and shook his head. Just then a female walked out of the bathroom and Austin went up to her, "Excuse me, were there three other girls in that bathroom?" The random lady who looked much nicer shook her head, "Sorry, I was the only one in there."

Austin nodded with a forced smile on his face; he turned to Dallas and Dez.

"I have a bad feeling."

The trio stopped in the middle of the parking lot as the cold air hit them for the first time in hours. Austin and Dez running their hands through their hair as they paced themselves, Dallas sat on the curb playing with rocks and a long stick.

"Call them," he offered his help.

Dallas didn't understand why he wasn't more worried about the happenings of the girls but no matter how hard he tried his emotions wouldn't allow him to feel any particular way to the situation. Maybe it was a good thing, someone had to be the calm one right?

Dez called Trish's phone while Austin called Ally's.

Cassidy was his girlfriend but at that moment he was more worried about Ally's well-being than anybody else's. "Call Cassidy, damn it Dallas! Do something and get off your lazy ass."

Dallas glared at Dez, "I'm being calm; something you two need to chill out and do! Don't yell at me because I fucking refuse to get grey hair over this!"

Dez wanted to swing at Dallas but he stopped once he heard a cellphone ringing. He looked over at Austin who looked around the parked cars, he took a few steps and walked around a few cars and at his feet was Trish's bag, the one she carried with her to the club. Austin knew at that point those three women that he cared about so much were in trouble.

Cassidy was the first to wake up; it hurt to open her eyes. It felt as if she was carrying weights on her eyelids, the last thing she remembered was struggling to break free from a beefy man in the club bathrooms. She stretched her mouth, her jaw feeling tight and tried to get up. Though, she couldn't due to the fact she was bonded.

Her arms were tied behind a chair that was bolted to the ground and her feet were tied to the legs of the chair as well. Her eyes bulged out of her head once she realized she was naked.

She started to cry, this wasn't the vacation she wanted.

She looked around, thankful she could move her head. She saw Trish and Ally but couldn't make out what they were bonded too, though they were naked as well.

Trish was the next one to wake up, her eyelids felt the same as Cassidy's though it was her shoulder that hurt, due to the fact she was standing and tied to a pole, naked.

Her hair was in her face and she felt so jet lagged. The last thing she remembered was being punched by one of the taller guys in the parking lot of the club after she threw her purse at him.

She and Cassidy made eye contact, "What's going on Cass?" Trish asked, the happening of a hangover starting to take them both over. Cassidy squinted, "I don't fucking know, all I remember are the four guys coming after us. Ally is over there, she's still knocked out."

Trish looked to her best friend, "Maybe because she had more alcohol than all of us?"

Cassidy shrugged with much difficulty, she felt the rope cutting into her skin. "Maybe, I don't know."

The heavy footsteps of a man came closer to the door, Cassidy's eyes widened "Pretend you're still sleeping!" Cassidy ordered frantically.

Both Trish and Cassidy dropped their heads back to how they were and listened to the man walk in the room, he picked Cassidy's head up by her hair and examined her face, he let her go and dropped her head roughly. He walked over to Trish though this time examined her body, he felt her breast and her stomach ad made his way to her pussy however he stopped once he heard Ally make a noise.

He walked over to Ally whom was tied up on the bed sprawled like a star fish, her legs opened and tied to both bed post, and her arms mimicking the position above her head and tied to the bed post.

The man examined Ally's face first and then did a full examination of her body. Ally's eyes shot open once she felt hands groping her chest, she moved to block her naked body but almost ripped her arm out of the socket as she tried to do so.

The man's eyes opened wide, "No!" His gruff voice sounded and he retracted from the room.

"What the fuck is going on?!" She shouted, demanding an answer.

She heard talking from the other side of the room and from the outside of the door, "Cassidy Trish is that you?"

Trish and Cassidy lifted their heads and nodded but once they saw that Ally couldn't see them due to the fact she was flat on the bed and couldn't lift her head they voiced their presence.

"Where are we? Where are the guys?!" She asked, she tried being strong but she couldn't help but let the fear be evident in her voice.

Before either girl could answer the door was opened with a bang and in came four men, two of which abducted them in the bathroom.

"Who are you?" Ally asked blindly.

The man who walked ahead of the pack laughed sardonically, "You mean to tell me, you don't remember me Allyson?" The man asked as he foreign a fake expression and touched his heart.

Ally moved her face away once he started to stroke her cheek, "It's me baby, Alex. Joe's son!" He smiled.

Ally's face dropped, "Alex?! Why are you doing this?!"

Alex chuckled, "Why?! Because your daddy and Austin's daddy skipped out on my pa's payment and because of ya'll he's been in debt for several years! Now, you and both of your pretty city gal pals over here are going to get me that money so I can get my pa out of debt!"

Ally's face reddened, "You're kidnapping my friends and me over something our fathers done so many years ago? Alex we were only 10 at the time, why are you holding such a strong grudge?!"

Alex's face went blank, "You don't remember? You don't remember the humiliation you put me through? You haven't thought about it every day for the past 7 years?!"

Ally didn't reply to that, she was truly confused.

"You rejected me, Allyson! I asked you to the grade 8 graduation dance and you said 'No, I'm going with Austin. Sorry! Maybe next time.' But there never was a next time was there, Allyson? No. You moved away!"

Ally looked away, what he said was true. That did happen, but she was going with Austin! Alex asked too late.

"I've always hated that blond pretty boy, he got everything he wanted. The girls, the clothes, the money! Stupid blond!"

Alex looked down at Ally, "And it seems like you're following in his footsteps!" He grabbed Allyson's hair and pointed to the blonde ombre in her hair.

Ally flinched at the roughness of his hand.

"They're going to find us!" Cassidy said from behind Alex.

One of the beefy men slapped Cassidy across her face and she spat at him.

Alex chuckled, "A feisty one," he hummed and grabbed her hair, "She's a blonde, no surprise. We'll be dying your hair brown."

Cassidy's eyes widened, but before she could say anything Alex turned his attention back to Ally, "You're hair is going to be blonde, since you want to be like Austin so much!"

Alex looked over to Trish, "You're fine, but we're going to get rid of your curls!" He told her.

He backed up to the door and opened it, "And don't worry your little boyfriend's won't find you."

He let out a maniac laugh and closed the door behind him, leaving the three beefy men alone with Cassidy, Ally and Trish.

They opened up their own individual cases and let out a laugh as they took out long syringes. Ally's eyes widened as each man walked towards one of them and positioned the point of the syringe at their forearm.

"We're gonna have some fun tonight," they laughed loudly as they pierced their skin.

And it was 3 seconds later, everything went black.

* * *

**So we meet Joe's son, however Joe will be making another cameo appearance. **

**Review your thoughts.**


	7. VII

**VII**

Austin, Dez, and even Dallas couldn't sleep that night knowing that the three women they loved and cared for so much were out there somewhere without any male protection to shield them from anything that might cause them harm. Austin felt this was his fault, he was the one that given the girls permission to go to the bathroom in the first place.

_"We have to pee!" Trish announced._

_The guys rolled their eyes at Trish's announcement, "Seriously?!" Dallas groaned only to have Ally shove him, "W-w-e can't help our bl-a-ader!"_

_Dallas rolled his eyes at her sloppiness but Austin only smiled, he thought Ally was cute when she was drunk._

_"We'll be here, come back in 10 minutes!" _

_Ally smiled and left a sloppy kiss on Austin's cheek, "Thank you Austy!" She smiled sweetly and walked away with the other two girls. Only if Ally knew what she was doing to the blond she left behind._

He knew they didn't need permission to go to the bathroom, they would have left without his consent but the fact he said 'OK' only made it seem like it was his fault even more.

Austin wanted to beat himself up, Ally didn't deserve this, Trish didn't deserve this, and Cassidy didn't deserve this. They weren't bad people, when sober and completely in the right state of mind they were amazing people.

Austin buried his head in his hands as he had the sudden urge to beat something or someone up.

Dez didn't know how to react, he was angry. His girlfriend was missing, the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, he wasn't sure if he was going to get to see her again, he wasn't sure if she would return to him safely. He felt so much pain in his heart at this moment he just couldn't eat or sleep.

He was mad at himself for letting the three drunken girls wander across the club that was filled with perverted men by themselves. They couldn't defend their selves even if they wanted to, they were all sloppily drunk and Dez, Austin, and Dallas should have known better.

Speaking of Dallas, Dez wanted nothing more than to just punch him in his face. Dallas, the one that was dating Ally was sitting in the corner of the room playing with his cellphone as if nothing was wrong and that the girls would walk through the door at any moment and they would carry on with their vacation as if everything was perfect.

His girlfriend was missing, how could he not care?! Mr. Dawson trusted Dallas with his daughter and for Dallas to act as if everything was fine and not care that his girlfriend was missing, Mr. Dawson was going to have Dallas in a body bag when they got back.

Then he realized Dallas didn't have most of the pressure and stress. It was Austin, Austin and Ally had grown up together; they were best friends before they turned 1. Mr. Dawson had trusted Austin with Ally more than he ever trusted Dallas, maybe that's why Dallas was acting so calmly like everything was fine and nothing bad was going to happen to him.

Though, Dallas was equally at fault. He is the boyfriend, he has more responsibility.

Dallas played with the apps on his phone, he wasn't worried. He had faith in the three girls, yeah, he knew he was acting like a jerk right now while his friends were stressing out and pulling out their hair but he knew Cassidy could get herself out of any situation, Ally was smart enough to get herself out of any situation, and Trish was sneaky enough. Together they were sure to arrive back at the hotel in a matter of 2 days.

But 2 days was too long, Austin and Dez needed them back now.

"We have to do something, Dez!" Austin suddenly said as he stood abruptly. His face flushed red and his hair chaotic.

It was evident that Austin was taking this the hardest of the three.

Dez felt bad for his friend, after he made that confession about his feelings for their mutual friend at the club and then for her to go missing along with his actual girlfriend. It must have sucked, Dez didn't understand this though; who would have wanted to do this to them? Why would they choose now?

They both knew they couldn't call their parents for help; their parents wouldn't trust them and wouldn't let them go anywhere again. Their whole life would be ruined. Forget being young adults, they would be treated like kids all over again and they didn't need that. They had to do this on their own.

"Call the police," Dallas suggested from his corner.

He knew offering his advice was bad at this moment, it seemed as if his friends had hated him because he was being cool and calm. Though, his girlfriend was missing and he wasn't going to let it slide so easily. Of course he'd make the people who kidnapped her pay, he wasn't a bad boyfriend.

Dez shot him a look, "And tell them what? Us, a group of underage 19 year olds used fake IDs to get into a 21 year old club and on top of that 3 out of 6 of us got sloppy drunk and then got kidnapped?" He said with sarcasm, Dez was usually the nice one from the group and he tolerated people's bullshit but right now he wasn't up for whatever Dallas had to say.

He knew Dallas was only trying and he could appreciate that, any other day, not today though.

"We can't call the police," he ended rudely.

Dallas stood up abruptly; he had enough of being treated with no respect. It was enough that they were rude to him outside the club a few hours ago but he wasn't going to stand for it in his own hotel room, they had to understand it was his girlfriend missing too and he cared but he wasn't going to be a bitch about it and cry.

"My girlfriend is missing too if you two assholes didn't realize! I want to find her just as much as you want to find Trish and Cassidy," he pointed at Dez and Austin as he spoke.

"You two being dicks won't help the situation. Only because I refuse to cry and whine about their disappearance doesn't mean I don't care just as much as the two of you. Stop being so judgemental and actually focus on finding our girlfriends!" He snapped on the two of them.

Dez stood from his spot on the bed, the three men now standing glaring at anything in their sight.

"As much as I hate to admit it, you're right." Austin mumbled.

Dallas nodded his head approving of what Austin had said.

"So, what are we going to do?" Dez asked.

When Ally woke up she was dressed in a cheap silk yellow dress that was up to her knees, it had a straight slit up the side to her mid-thigh, a plunging V neck, black fish nets and black pumps. Her hair was straight and she had her face caked with make-up and red lipstick, the kicker was her hair was Blake Lively blonde.

She smiled at her reflection in an old, rusty, cracked mirror and played with strands of her hair, "'ey gorgeous." She said in an anti-Ally manner.

Just then the door opened and Trish and a brunette Cassidy emerged from the rickety door and strutted over to her, they were in similar attire except Trish's dress was purple and Cassidy's dress was green and their shoes were the same color as their dress.

"Well look what the cat dragged in!" Trish said as she rolled her eyes and chewed obnoxiously on the gum in her mouth. Cassidy clapped Ally on her back, "Girl, tonight we gotta put some work! We missed two days."

Ally was confused as she walked around the room, "We missed two days?"

Trish let out a loud laugh, "Yeah! Our regulars are complainin', girl. Baby said we gotta put in some extra 'ours; that means we have to leave earlier tonight."

Ally walked out of the room, her two friends in stow. As she walked down the halls she saw rooms filled with women who were dressed like her, Trish and Cassidy, and men who were dressed in suits and looked classy.

She reached a big door at the end of the hall, knocked and opened the door. Her two friends walked in after her.

"Ah, Blondie you're awake!" Alex said with a smile as he rounded the desk and grabbed at her waist. Ally only smiled and put her hands on his shoulder, "Yeah," she said cutely.

Alex kissed her lips roughly and smiled when he pulled back, "Go get me some money!" He ordered her.

"Baby, why we leavin' so early? Ain't the sun 'bout to come up?" Ally asked.

Alex scoffed, "You three were out for 2 days, your regulars brought you back saying you passed out. You're lucky I didn't get rid of you three for falling asleep on the job…" he trailed off, "You're special."

Trish opened her mouth as she walked closer, "We'll never disappoint you, Baby," she flirted with him. He smirked, "Good!" He told her as he kissed her lips for longer than he did Ally's.

"Sweetie, Blondie, Amber, go get me some money. Be back in here by 5 in the morning!" He roared as he slammed the door shut.

Ally, Cassidy, and Trish walked the darker streets of LA with confidence. They didn't care they were being looked at oddly, they liked their look and this was their job. They've been doing it for 3 years now, it's all they knew.

"Let's stop 'ere, my feet are killin' me!" Cassidy said as she leaned against the tree.

Trish looked around and scoped their scenery, "Looks like a good spot, should be 'lot guys comin' by in a few."

"I can't believe we been gone for two days, girl!" Cassidy said as she twirled her gum on her finger as she posed against the tree trying to lure any men that were interested into coming over to her.

Ally chortled, "What knocked us out?"

Trish shrugged at her friend's question as she hiked up her dress, "Who knows," she snorted, "I just wanna make the green, baby."

Ally scoffed, "Jus' wanna impress, Baby! You gotta crush on him."

Trish blushed at the accusation, "Nuh-uh! Baby is off limits, girl. You know!"

Cassidy rolled her eyes, "We see how you be lookin' at Baby, with your big brown eyes full of lo-o-o-o-ve!" Cassidy sung out teasing her friend.

Trish glared at her friend, "Baby wouldn't eva' go for a girl like me, I'm a employee. I'm a prostitute, get real, girl!"

Ally rubbed her friend's back, "Don't sell yourself short, you better than that!"

About to reply a dark car pulled up to the corner the girls were standing on.

"Blondie, get this one!"

Ally hiked up her dress and approached the car in a sultry manner, the car window rolled down and Ally leaned over the window, "Hey big guy."

The man let out a gruff snort, "How much?"

Ally frowned at his attitude, "How long you need?"

The man was silent but then decided to speak, "4AM, all three of you."

Ally let out a chortle, "Don't think you can 'fford that honey," Ally let out a smug grin.

"Let me take care of the money, I said all 3 of you for 25 hours!"

Ally rolled her eyes at this man's attitude, "You got 53,000 dollars sweetcheeks?"

"You got your friends and your pretty little ass in my car?"

Ally stood and walked away from the man, "High roller over ther' wants all three of us, girl."

Trish and Cassidy's eyes widened in surprise as they all approached the man's car. They heard simultaneous clicks and the man's voice filled their ear.

"Get in!"

The three girls got into the vehicle without hesitation, they've done this before.

Ally sat up at the front with Trish and Cassidy in the back seats.

"What are your names?"

Ally looked over at him; names were never needed during one of these encounters so it was odd for him to ask, "What do you want it to be?" She replied.

The man gave her a side glance and grunted before looking back at the road.

"I'm Blondie," she told him, "Amber," she pointed at Cassidy who was playing with her brown hair, "Sweetie," she pointed at Trish who rolled her eyes in reply.

The man didn't reply, he kept his face straight and emotionless.

From all the men they had sex with; Cassidy knew he was going to be the strangest.

* * *

**The drug Alex's men gave Ally, Cassidy, and Trish changed them completely. Their personalities are altered and Alex brainwashed Ally, Cassidy and Trish while they were knocked out. Now, they believe they live the life of a prostitute and that they have been for the past 3 years. They speak differently, so if you don't understand anything they are saying, just PM me and I'll translate.**

**OH! And it hasn't been 2 days, Alex is just making them think it has been. It's only been a few hours, just in case you guys were confused.**

_**Review your thoughts.**_


	8. VIII

**VIII**

Ally, Cassidy, and Trish walked along-side the abandoned sidewalk later into the day smiling at the wad of cash in their possession. They could only hope Baby would be proud of their earnings they got from the odd and rude male customer.

Ally handed Trish the stack of green with a grin on her face.

"You wanna give Baby the cash? He'll kiss ya!" Ally saw the blush rise against Trish's facial features and she was so sure that her friend liked Alex, their employer.

She would never hold it against Trish, but she kind of had a crush on the male as well. She had a feeling Alex favored herself over her two friends but she'd never admit it aloud. She was happy for Trish; Trish deserved a good guy like Alex. She wasn't going to ruin that out of spite. As for Cassidy, neither of them knew what was going on in her life.

"I don't like Baby, girl!"

Cassidy shook her head at her friend who was so clearly in denial and took the money from Ally.

"Whichever, I'll give it to Baby then. I hope this makes up for at least half of what we'd get in those 2 days when we were knocked out." Trish and Ally nodded in agreement.

Though, Ally found it weird that she couldn't remember how much she'd usually make. She shook her head and got rid of the feeling. She trusted Baby, she was pulled out of her trance by Cassidy who was pulling on the strands of her hair and groaning.

"Ya'll I'm nervous, what if Baby gets mad at me for dying my hair red?"

Trish waved her friend off as if she were crazy, "Of course not girl, we all look hot. Baby will be glad you did it!"

Ally laughed at her friends as her heels clicked on the hard cement ground.

"Look girl, them cuties!" Cassidy pointed to three guys; one red head, one blond, and one brunette. Ally looked at the three guys walking on the opposite sidewalk and eyed the blond. He was tall and muscular, a good fuck…he looked like it.

"Hey boys!"

Ally's eyes widened at her friend's actions and before the guys could turn around Ally had dragged Trish and Cassidy off so the guys could only see their backs once they turned around.

Austin, Dez, and Dallas heard a female voice call them out so they turned around simultaneously. However, all they saw was one short blonde, one tall red head, and one short raven, who were scantily dressed.

Austin shook his head he didn't have time to deal with whores; he had to find his girlfriend and Cassidy. He means his Ally and his girlfriend, Cassidy, "Damn prostitutes."

And the three guys continued their walk to the gym.

If anybody known about the situation at hand and they were to walk into the guys hotel room, it would come as no surprise to them at the sight of the three men pacing the floor almost boring a hole through the ground.

They were worried, their loved ones were kidnapped and they didn't know what to do. Yes, they were young adutls and they should make the responsible decision and call their parents or even the cops but the key word here is 'young'. They were young, they were foolish, they wanted to prove they were capable of doing things for themselves and that they didn't need to rely on their parents or the authorities for help.

Besides, what if the girls just got lost and everything was okay?

Dallas stopped pacing and reached into his pocket to get his phone.

Dez eyed him wearily.

Dez loved Dallas, truly he did, Dallas was like a brother to the red head however Dallas' attitude lately has become sickening and intolerable to the point he just wanted to club him in the head whenever he made a move.

"What are you doing?" Austin asked his friend as he fiddled with his fingers.

Dallas didn't reply he just eyed his phone and once he finished he handed it over to his waiting friends.

Austin read what Dallas just finished reading and he nearly dropped the phone, the screen read.

**07/03/12 03:30am  
From: Blocked ID**

**Miss your girls yet? Don't worry,  
they're safe and sound.  
You won't be getting them back…ever.  
That's what happens when you skip fate.**

**Alright, I'll give you a chance.  
You have 1 month to find me. If you don't…  
You don't get your girls back ever…if you do,  
well, we'll just see about that.**

**-Your nightmare**

Austin cringed at the text and groaned. He didn't know why people wanted to put him through this. He saw Dallas and Dez look at each other and then look away. They knew each were mad at this texter for different reasons.

"What are we going to do?" Dallas voiced.

It was silent; to be honest, nobody knew what to do. They could go after this guy and possibly get killed, for all they knew the girls were dead and it was a set up. Austin shook his head, Ally was worth the fight; and he meant what he said. Ally.

Austin looked out the window to the night sky, "We fight, that's what we do!"

"Fight?"

Dez agreed with Dallas' notion, "We aren't exactly that muscular, to go up against randoms. We have no training!"

Austin shook his head, "Let's go to the gym! My uncle used to go to this one gym that sponsored him for training. It's downtown, we can start now."

"Now?" Dallas asked skeptically.

"Do you want to save your fucking girlfriend, Dallas?!"

Dallas snapped back at Austin, "Of course I want to save Cassidy! Do you think I don't?! God, stop barking down my throat all the fucking time. You and your fucking sidekick are so damn annoying!"

All three caught the name slip Dallas said, but all three chose to ignore it. They had bigger problems at hand.

Besides, Austin took it as the OK to go for Ally. He shrugged mentally, everyone won.

Austin rolled his eyes at his supposed friend and the three men in training left the hotel room in search of the gym his uncle trained it.

And it wasn't until 4:12 they were called out by a trio of prostitutes.

Austin shook his head he didn't have time to deal with whores; he had to find his girlfriend and Cassidy. He means his Ally and his girlfriend, Cassidy, "Damn prostitutes."

And they turned the corner of the street and continued to walk further and further away from the trio of girls.

* * *

**Short little filler story, I wanted to KIND OF live it on a cliff. **

_**Review your thoughts.**_


	9. IX

**IX**

"You got me so much money, ladies!" Alex praised the trio as he examined the wad of cash repeatedly. He never expected the three to make so much money on their first day of work, though he realized he shouldn't underestimate the power of these three.

He couldn't lie, all three were extremely beautiful. However, he has taken a liking to Trish more than the other two. He knew Cassidy and Ally were beautiful, but they were the everyday model, beautiful. They were the beautiful you can see on TV and you knew you wouldn't get a chance to have them in your life. However, Trish, Trish was a rare beauty that you never saw every day.

He didn't understand why he would prefer that kind of beauty over the supermodel type but, the saying 'too much of one thing can get sickening' goes a long way.

Trish's face lit up at the approval Alex indirectly gave the three girls. She didn't want to seem desperate but she also wanted it to be apparent that yes, she did care for her boss. Alex meant a lot to Trish and she didn't understand why, but she could see her life being spent with the brunette. "Are you sure this is enough, Alex?"

Alex glanced at the glowing girl in front of him and he felt something inside him swell, he shook his head at the thought of ever being romantically involved with one of his captives. He turned his attention back to the small woman in front of him and smiled, "No, this is enough." He told her as he turned his attention from her and purposely kissed Cassidy square on the lips.

Trish's face fell at the sight and her shoulders fell forward slightly, she looked at the sight until Ally blocked her view. The sight left Ally feeling uneasy too but she wasn't in love with Alex like Trish was, so she could easily look at the sight longer than her friend could.

Added, both Trish and Ally knew Cassidy wouldn't do anything to deliberately hurt Trish but the sight alone left Trish feeling green and she wanted nothing more than to rip out Cassidy's auburn hair.

Cassidy was the one that pulled back from the kiss, and usually Alex would say something about that but this time, confused about his own feelings, he let Cassidy go and walked away with the wad of cash in his hands.

"Ya'll, Baby didn't even say anythin' 'bout my hair!" Cassidy said with slight enthusiasm. She didn't know if it were a bad or good thing and she was hoping it was the latter.

Ally smiled at her friend with the best half smile she could muster at the moment, knowing her other friend was broken. Trish didn't make any acknowledgement to what Cassidy had said. She knew it wasn't Cassidy's fault; Baby kissed whoever he wanted to kiss. It only bothered her that he didn't pick her because obviously she wasn't good enough.

"You threes ain't special!" A rather worn out, run down, woman shouted from inside of one of the bedrooms that were boarded up with wood planks and had creaky floors that had opened slits and cut wood sticking up from the floor.

Ally, Trish and Cassidy only ignored the lady knowing fully that with the amount of high rollers they bring in there were bound to be haters. Trish shook her head at the woman and walked faster to their bedroom which they shared.

"Ya'll!" Cassidy stopped in her tracks.

Ally stopped second and looked at her friend, "Yeah Am?"

"Let's do something tonight. Baby said it himself, we did really good…we deserve it."

Trish's shoulders slumped further at the thought of going to a club, like they always did, and dancing on random guys that they didn't know. There was nothing pleasing about that anymore, especially since they weren't doing it for money. Trish shook her head, "Ya'll I'm not about going to the club tonight."

Ally felt bad for her friend and she also felt bad for her feet that so badly wanted to dance that night, but she knew she couldn't have the best of both worlds and being the kind of girl she is, she decided to do something Trish would prefer.

"Hey…" Ally nudged Trish, "Girl, you 'bout going to the gym?"

Trish thought about her offer and nodded her head slowly, "Yeah, I can get with that."

Austin, Dez, and Dallas were at work in the gym the following morning; dead lifting, weight training, and boxing. The three males have been working out for the past 3 hours, rotating every half hour. The sweat dripping from their foreheads was the proof needed to show that the three men were serious about their training.

Austin's motivation was to get bulkier so he could be prepared for whatever it was that was thrown at him when he tried to rescue Ally from whoever her captor was. It would be over his dead body to leave LA without Ally, it wasn't an option and it wouldn't be thought twice about.

Dez's motivation was the engagement ring that sat in his suitcase back at the hotel. He wanted to marry Trish, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and he didn't care if he was too young to get married, he'd wait a millennium for Trish; just not when she was kidnapped.

Dallas' motivation was the few tens of girls around the gym watching the three of them work out to the limit. Dallas was no fool, women liked a man that could punch a bag and leave a mark, he was no fool to sex appeal. However, none of these women compared to his Cassidy.

Austin was just about to go over to Dez who was weight training to switch stations, as Dez walked over to the punching back, and Dallas who walked over to the dead lifting. However, something caught Austin's eyes.

The back of three girls heads, it seemed to be the same three women he saw the other day on the street when they called out to him, Dallas and Dez. He shook his head at the females.

_**At least they keep fit**_, Austin thought to himself. He moved to the weights and started to lift the 80 pound iron. His eyes trailed over to the smaller girl with blonde hair and an amazing build. Just looking at her intrigued him and he could tell his other two male friends felt the same way to the other girls because they stopped running and punching just to look at them.

Austin looked at Dez and they both shook their heads, both thinking the same thing, _**We have girlfriends**_.

Both men looked away and waited for Dallas took look away from the auburn haired mysterious beauty. Eventually, he pried his eyes away long enough to see the disappointing looks of his friends he only rolled his eyes in response.

The blonde in a bright neon red sports bra and a pair of white Nike Pros, the Auburn in a neon green sports bra with black short shorts, and the raven haired one in a yellow tank top and blue capris. All three of them in different colored Nike Free Run 3 sneakers.

It was hard not watching them, but all three were committed men and they weren't going let their guards down just for three prostitutes that had amazing figures.

Austin continued his work out for another hour and a half.

After his workout is when he heard a voice that made his heart stop.

"Ya'll, Baby wants us back at the home!" Ally shouted across the gym. Trish, Cassidy and Ally turned on their heels and walked to the gym doors while Dez, Dallas, and Austin watched the three women they've been looking for, for the past 2 days walk away from them.

Austin couldn't believe they were so close to them, yet they slipped away through their fingers so easily.

However, he was confused.

He's so sure they saw the guys and they didn't even make an attempt at screaming for help, they seemed free willing, and not only did their hair change, their voices did too. Now, why?

And who was this 'baby' and where was this 'home'?

He needed his Ally back and he wouldn't stop till her got her.

Austin and Dallas ran out the gym in attempt to catch up to the three girls, however the three girls had managed to hail a cab just in time as if it were a movie and drive off.

However, before the cab took off Ally turned around and moved her blonde hair from her face. There is when she made eye contact with Austin and she knew, somewhere deep down Austin is what was her home.

Her head started to hurt when she tried to think back to her past but she couldn't, it was all static and she couldn't get past this black wall. She looked away and got into the cab.

Austin, Dez, and Dallas watched their futures drive away; again.


	10. X

**X**

One month…

It's been one month since Austin, Dez, and Dallas seen any sign of Ally, Trish, and Cassidy. Austin didn't want to think negative, but he couldn't help it, he was losing all faith he had. Ever since that time at the gym the boys returned daily for the same amount of time they spent the first time, and not only did they go there to look out for the girls but with all the time they spent there, all three of them got significantly bigger.

Dallas had already given up on the fact he was never going to find Ally again, though; his heart wouldn't let him give up on Cassidy. He knew she was fighter and he knew she was going to fight this, whatever this was.

Dez changed personality wise. He was angry, he wasn't cracking jokes anymore, and he hardly smiled. The guys haven't gone out since the night the girls disappeared and this trip was nothing like they were expecting.

"Maybe, maybe, we should go out tonight?" Austin suggested.

Dallas and Dez looked towards their blond friend; it was odd hearing him speak about something that was not related towards the girl's disappearance. It's all he talked about now a day and Dallas found it refreshing to hear him speak about something else, therefore he took up Austin's offer.

"I think it'll do us some good."

"You guys want to go party while our girls are out there, somewhere?" Dez asked despicably.

Austin ran a hand through his hair; he knew Dez was probably taking this a whole lot harder than he was before at the beginning of the month. Maybe it was because in the beginning he had faith in the girls, he had faith in Trish. Now, he realized it wasn't that easy and maybe, just maybe they weren't coming back.

Dallas stepped forward before Austin could answer his friend's question, "Dez, we've been searching these streets 24/7 for the past month. I'm surprised no one called the police on us due to the fact we look like we're planning a drive by. We need a break, one night, one night…it's not going to alter anything. Just one night, Dez; then we can get right back to searching for Trish, Cassidy, and Ally."

Dez sighed deeply and nodded his head.

He knew he was being uptight about the whole thing but he couldn't help it, he needed to know that his friends and his girl were safe. He looked to the ceiling and made a mental plead to any higher force in the universe to bring his friends back to them safely. He couldn't leave; he wouldn't leave, without them in the RV.

He nodded his head, "Fine, one night."

Dallas let out a small 'whoop' as he and Austin went to get ready for their night. Dez knew Dallas was easing Austin out of the right state of mind; Dallas was making Austin forget what his prime goal was right now and that was to find Ally. Dez knew, and Dez wouldn't let Dallas do the same to him. Sometimes, he couldn't even tell if Dallas wanted to find the girls.

He shook his head at his friend, he changed.

"Big Daddy!" The three girls squealed in excitement.

The three girls ran over to the elderly man that had greasy black hair and a round belly with a big smile on their face. All three of them planting sweet kisses on the man's face and grabbing on his arm.

"Amber, Blondie, Sweetie! Y'all look wonderful!" Joe said with a creepy grin on his face.

The three girls blushed a deep shade of red, "Thank you Big Daddy!" They chorused shyly.

Joe chuckled and hugged the girls, "I heard you're all making great business? Is this true?"

Cassidy nodded her head, "On our first day back we made 53 thousand, since then we made 1.3 million."

Joe nodded his head approvingly, "Why don't you girls go out tonight, you can advertise the business and it can be a night off. You deserve it, just be careful of weirdo's. You don't need to come back till tomorrow evening."

The three girls squealed excitedly and clapped their hands, "Thank you Big Daddy!" And before the three walked away Joe called Cassidy back, "Oh, Amber!"

Cassidy turned her head, "Yeah?"

"I've noticed you dyed your hair, next time, there will be a consequence, though I'll let you off this time. It looks nice…" he trailed, "don't do it again." He finished sternly.

Cassidy nodded her head confirming she understood his threat and ran off to her shared bedroom. Trish started walking back with Cassidy when Alex pulled her back, "Good job, Sweetie."

He kissed her lips passionately and let her go. Trish blushed deeply and ran back to her room giddy.

Joe looked at his son with daggers, "What was that about?"

Alex shrugged, "I always kiss them, and I was just praising her."

Joe shook his head, "She didn't do anything…" Joe paused, "Boy," he started as he jabbed his finger in his son's chest, "Don't tell me you're liking her."

Alex swatted his father's finger from his chest and rolled his eyes, "Of course not."

Joe's eyes narrowed further, "They're three whores who don't remember their past, that's what they are. That's what they all are; I did not send you to LA to fall in love. I sent you to LA to make money! Don't fail me, boy!"

Alex mocked his father, "Listen, I don't care for them. They're good employees but I don't feel anything for them, I understand that."

Joe eased up, "Good."

"Now, about this situation. These three made more money in a month than what that old hag in the room beside them did in 2 years; you know what you need to do."

Alex nodded his head, "I know."

Joe nodded his head, "Good. I'll be back at the end of the month to collect the money," he left without a goodbye.

Alex shook his head, "Bruce, Rocko, Tito, AJ, deal with room 7 please…" he trailed off, "And make it quick."

The four big men nodded their heads and made a beeline for the room.

"Girl, which club should we go to?" Trish asked as she, Ally, and Cassidy finished getting dressed.

"Let's go to the one on Sunset that one is always live."

Cassidy and Trish nodded their head in agreement.

**BANG!**

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Trish, Cassidy, and Ally jumped at the sound of 4 gunshots.

Trish opened their room door and saw Bruce, Rocko, Tito, and AJ dragging out a body of the room beside theirs. Trish recognized the body to be the lady who told them they weren't special. She chuckled slightly and closed the door.

"Baby just told Rocko, Bruce, Tito, and AJ to kill that lady who said we weren't special."

Cassidy frowned, "I wonder why?"

Ally shrugged, "Who cares. Let's just go party!"

The three girls squealed and ran off to catch a cab.

By the time Austin, Dez, and Dallas reached the club on Sunset Blvd it was 11PM and the club was already in full swing.

_**Maybe this wasn't such a complete bad idea**_, Dez thought to himself as he entered the club followed by his friends.

Everything was lively in the club there weren't trashy people around; it was classy people that had money to spend and an important tight circle social life. It wasn't a club you'd find in Compton, there were people with futures in this club and because of that Dez let loose and allowed himself to converse with a presentable girl on his right.

Austin was engrossed in a conversation of his own with a girl he saw on the dance floor, he bought her a drink and the two hit it off. Dallas was on the dance floor dancing with a girl he met at the door. For tonight and only for tonight they could forget that they had girlfriends, technically.

"Blondie!" Trish called over her drunken friend, "Look, its those three cute guys we saw at the gym and on the street almost a month ago!"

Blondie looked at the three guys and rolled her eyes, "They look b-boring," she hiccupped, "Leave them alone, S-sweetie!"

Sweetie rolled her eyes, "I'm going to intro-introduce myself," she stumbled over her words.

"Amber!" Ally called out to her other friend who was occupied with another male who was kissing on her neck.

"Yeah, girl?"

"Sweetie is abo-out to do someth-ing stupid-d; we have to st-o-op her!" She told her friend as she pulled her arm towards the direction her other friend started walking.

A meter away from the three guys, Ally grabbed Trish's arm, "Stop!"

Trish pulled away, "These guys look loaded, look ho-ow big they a-are!" Trish told them, "We cou-ld h-i-it jackpot!"

Ally looked at Cassidy for help who only shrugged her shoulders, "She's right, Blonde!"

She rolled her eyes as she looked to the floor, "At least fix your hair!" She told her friend as she fixed Trish's curls.

Dez, Dallas, and Austin were in conversation about the girls they just met. They were happy with tonight and they weren't going to let their girlfriends cross their mind anymore tonight.

"I like them…what if we…just…take them back to Miami, and forget about Cassidy, Ally, and Trish?" Dallas suggested.

Austin and Dez's head snapped towards Dallas'. No they didn't want to talk about them tonight, but there was no way in hell they were going to stop searching for the love of their lives. These girls they met tonight were nice but they weren't even close to their original girls to be able to replace them. No way in hell!

Dallas put his hands up in defense, "Joking!" He lied.

Dez rolled his eyes and looked away from his friend and when he did his heart dropped to his stomach, there in front of him was the love of his life. He knew because he knew that head of curls from anywhere.

Dez elbowed Austin who was about to complain until he saw what Dez was looking at, Dallas caught on and soon realized there in front of him was Cassidy, the woman of his dreams.

The guys didn't know what to do because every time they blinked the heads got closer and closer.

Until they were face to face.

"Hey boys," Trish said first.

Austin, Dez, and Dallas couldn't speak, they didn't speak. They were in shock.

"Al-Ally…your hair…it's blonde?" Austin said more of a question than a statement.

Ally looked confused, "Are you talking to me? Cause my name is Blondie."

Austin shook his head snapping out of the trance, "What?"

"Hey there," Cassidy said seductively to Dallas, "My name's Amber."

Dallas looked at Dez and Austin confused, "And your name?" Dez asked scared.

Trish giggled, "My name is Sweetie, what's your name?"

Dez, Austin and Dallas were confused. What were they talking about?

"Are you guys playing with our heads or are you being for real?" Dallas asked really confused.

"Alright, well…you three seem like you have a lot on your mind so we're just going to leave." Ally said as she grabbed her friend's arms. However, before she could leave Austin grabbed her arm.

And it was then she felt the electric shock run up her arm just like the time she looked at him in front of the gym a few weeks ago. She moved her arm back quickly; she's never felt that with anyone besides Baby and it felt weird experiencing it with someone else, it wasn't right. It made it feel like she was cheating.

"No, we're fine. I'm Austin, this is Dez, and that's Dallas."

Ally smiled politely, "Nice to meet you."

Austin nodded his head, "Can you give us one minute please?"

The three girls nodded their heads approvingly.

Austin took Dez and Dallas' shoulder and brought them three stools away, "We need to get them back to the hotel."

The two guys nodded their heads, "how?"

"They're prostitutes, remember?"

Austin's heart clenched at Dallas' words, it was true but he wished it wasn't.

"So we act like we want their business?" Dez asked.

Austin nodded, "Yeah."

"They don't remember us," Dallas informed them.

"They don't even know their names," Dez added.

"We'll just have to remind them." Austin stated, "Yeah, it's going to be a lot of work. Yeah, its going to be difficult. Yeah, they're going to put up a fight. But you know what? Those are our girls and we aren't going to let them slip through our fingers again!"

Dallas and Dez nodded in agreement.

"Girl's would you like to go back to our hotel?" Dallas asked abruptly. Cassidy blushed at his forwardness, "I'd love to."

"I would too," Trish added.

"However, we're off today." Ally concluded.

Trish and Cassidy furrowed their eyebrows at their friend in anger, "But we'd still love to come!" Trish and Cassidy added in again.

Ally shook her head, "You two are something else."

Cassidy smiled as she took Dallas' hand and was led out the club.

Trish took Dez's hand and almost pulled away in complete shock. Her whole body erupted in longing and fireworks, she didn't understand what happened. It felt like her heart got electrocuted and she was reborn. Was this was love at first sight was? Cause she was hoping she'd feel it with Baby. She shook her head mentally and concluded it was the one too many drinks of tequila she had tonight. She took Dez's hand and let him lead her to the car the guys arrived in.

Followed behind those two was Austin and Ally, who weren't holding hands, they were just walking side by side with their own thoughts in their head.

Ally just wanted this night to end desperately, she didn't trust these guys. She just wanted to be home with Baby, and get back on schedule she regretted suggesting this club tonight.

Austin just wished for their plan to go as planned or else something bad would definitely happen. He just wanted his life back, Ally, he just wanted Ally back; his brunette, Ally.

For the first time in a month, Dez, Dallas, and Austin all felt something, something they thought the lost a long time ago.

Hope.

* * *

_**Review your thoughts.**_


	11. XI

**XI**

"Well? Let's get to it!" Ally said in an annoyed tone. Usually, she would be thrilled if she got three guys interested in all her, Trish, and Cassidy on the same night. It meant that she'd be bringing home more money for Baby and Baby loved getting money, and Ally loved making Baby happy. However, these three guys just didn't seem honest, or trustworthy.

Dez, Austin, and Dallas looked at each other with worried looks on their faces. They knew what Ally meant when she said 'let's get to it' but they also knew they couldn't have sex with them because…well damn it…they just weren't in the right state of mind and Austin would never, ever do that to Ally. Ever.

"But we gotta see if ya'll have the money first, how long do ya'll want us for?" Trish asked the three men.

Dez winced when he heard his girlfriend talk, that wasn't her, that's not how she would speak. She did not have that accent, he wanted his girlfriend back.

"The rest of the summer," Dallas said stupidly.

Ally, Cassidy, and Trish turned their head to look at the brunette abruptly.

"Excuse you?" Cassidy said appalled.

Austin shook his head at Dallas' stupidity but then continued the plea, "Yes, for the whole summer. We'll pay you on September 3rd, that's a promise."

Ally, Cassidy, and Trish look at each other as if they were thinking the same thing, _**this is a setup**_, Ally shook her head at them and pulled out her cellphone. Immediately Austin's hands covered her own, "What are you doing?"

Ally pulled her hand back quickly, "Calling our boss, what'd ya think? If this is some kinda setup and ya'll are playin' at some sick twisted game we ain't interested."

Dez quickly stepped forward, "No!" He said quickly and looked over at Trish with sad eyes, he just wanted her back so badly, "This is no game, I can assure you…" he trailed off and rubbed the back of his head, "We…us three…we're new to LA, this was a roadtrip we took…and well, we're lonely…we're here for the rest of the summer and then we go back to Miami, our home…where we live."

Cassidy's head started to spin, the words echoed in her head, _**Miami…home…roadtrip…all summer…we live…**_, she shook her head at her stupidity and spoke up for Ally and Trish, "We still needa call our boss and ask him if that's alright."

Dez looked at Dallas and Austin wearily and nodded their heads, "Sure, do as you need."

Ally proceeded to call Baby.

"Baby?"

Austin flinched at the use of word, Ally shouldn't be calling anybody baby.

"We was at the club when three guys picked us up. They says they want us for the rest of the summer…" she trailed off knowing her boss wouldn't allow it. Apart of her wanted to call him just so he could say no and order them back home. Although, the hotel was rather nice and luxurious she missed her rickety old bed.

"What?!"

Apparently, Baby thought that was a good idea. Only because if they were away for the remainder of August he'd be away from Trish as well and he'd be able to sort out his feelings for her and pretend they never did exist. He didn't like the idea of Trish having sex with the same guy for a month due to the fact that's how feelings could be caught and the idea of Trish liking someone else made his blood boil, but he knew his father would be all kinds of disappointed once he found out his son was in love – liked Trish. He'd go as far as killing her, and that's something Alex did not want.

"Alright…bye."

Ally looked over at the three guys standing there expectantly.

"Apparently, Baby thinks this is a good idea."

Austin let go the breath he was holding.

"As long as ya'll get 1643,000 dollars."

Dez scratched his head again and looked to Dallas who looked to Austin who shrugged, "As long as you guys cooperate with us and everything we say then, yes, we have your money."

* * *

**This was a short filler to show you guys how the guys plan is going to start out. They have Ally, Cassidy and Trish for the rest of the summer and they only have 31 days to make them remember. **

_**Review your thoughts.**_


	12. XII

**XII**

"Where you taking us?" Ally asked the blond male in the drivers' seat of the SUV. Ally sat in the back with Trish and Cassidy while Dez sat in front of them and Austin behind the wheel with Dallas sitting beside him.

Austin glanced back at the woman he loved with all of his heart. It honestly killed him to see her like this, this wasn't here. Whatever her 'boss' did to her changed her and a part of him doubted he could save her now.

"The mall."

Cassidy furrowed her eyebrows, "What'd we need to go there for?"

Dez answered this time, not at all taking his eyes off of the beauty in front of him named, Trish. "We're buying you guy's new clothes. You guys can't be around us for a whole month in barely anything."

Trish narrowed her eyes at the red headed male, "This ain't Pretty Woman, you can't change us. Don't expect us to even like ya'll, we're doing this for the money and that's all that'll ever be."

Dez's heart clenched as he whispered, "You don't know what you're talking about."

The rest of the ride to the mall was quiet; Ally was too focused on where they were going. A big part of her still didn't trust these guys and she just wanted to make sure she and her friends were in a safe environment because she knew if they were to get hurt again or worse, killed, Baby would not be happy at all. All she wanted to do was make Baby happy.

Trish was having a fight with herself. She loved Baby, she really did and she'd do anything for him. She'd listen to anything he told her to do and she knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, if the chance ever presented itself to her. However, whenever she looked at the red head in front of her a big part of her also wanted to marry this guy. She didn't know him, she didn't know how old he was, she didn't know his past or his history; she didn't know anything and that scared her. How could she be in love with a guy she barely knows, all she does know is his name is Dez, and that's if what he says is true. Though, she loves him and she wasn't sure if that was a bad or good thing.

Cassidy on the other hand was anxious; she really wanted to go shopping. A small part of her mind kept flashing back to when she had blonde hair and she was with two other girls who had black and brown hair and they were in a mall shopping with multiple bags. She didn't know what was happening and she didn't know the significance of what she was thinking about but she wanted to know what it meant. She didn't know if these guys could help her figure it out or not, but the way they were going on made it seem like they knew the three girls for a long time and they knew everything about them. Cassidy wasn't sure if she should be more afraid or intrigued about that fact.

Ally couldn't deny cuteness when she saw it, that's why she blushed and hid her face behind her blonde hair when Austin looked at her through the rear view mirror. No, she could never tell Baby that happened. She couldn't imagine what he would do to her, she couldn't imagine what she would do if he took her away from Sweetie and Amber. She shuddered at the thought.

Trish brought her head back to reality once she saw the big mall they were pulling up in front of her. Baby never let them travel this far uptown and she didn't understand why. It was beautiful out here and she was pretty sure she could find a lot of customers willing to spend the big dollars on all three of them. She would talk to him once she returned home at the end of the month. She looked to her two friends to see they both had the same awestruck look on their face, she knew they were both remembering a thought that made their head hurt just by the look on their face.

"Let's go."

That's all Dez said and it sent chills running up and down all three girls spine. They hurriedly scurried out of the vehicle and already got dirty looks by the bystanders. Ally rolled her eyes; she was used to getting looks like this, a lot of girls hated the way the three of them dressed but so what? Ally wouldn't let others influence her decision on what she wanted to wear. Neither would Amber or Sweetie.

Ally's eyes narrowed in pure confusion however when she turned to look at her friends. She saw them covering their body as much as they could with their arms. What?

"What you doing?" She hissed at them.

"We ain't feelin' comfortable out here," Cassidy answered.

Ally shook her head as she walked ahead of her friends, so much for letting people influence them and their decisions. From what she could tell the way they dressed didn't bother anyone downtown and it sure as hell didn't bother any of the three guys in front of them right now, so why would they decide to let random strangers walking by do this to them? She shook her head again and entered the mall.

"We have three hours; I want you to buy anything you see. There are rules though; you're only allowed to buy things people wouldn't look at you disapprovingly for."

Ally narrowed her eyes at Dallas, "Who do you think you are? We ain't kids. We don't need rules!"

About to reply snarky at that comment Dez stepped in front of him, "We're the ones paying you for a month, you listen to us or you can walk away with no money. The choice is yours."

About to walk away, Cassidy grabbed at Ally's arm, "Deal."

Ally felt uncomfortable under everyone's stares but she wouldn't admit that out loud, especially since there was one stare she felt the most uncomfortable around. She felt like she was being judged and she wasn't sure if she could take it much longer without saying something, the one blond boy that hasn't spoken since they left their hotel to go to the mall. He was staring at her with this look in his eyes that she hasn't seen anywhere before and she wasn't sure if she should yell at him for being disrespectful or be under a trance.

She picked the first option.

"Why you starin' at me for?" Ally said randomly with an attitude in her voice, "Ain't nothin' on my body you ain't never seen before!"

Austin looked away quickly; he didn't mean to upset Ally he just wasn't used to seeing her like this. It was all new for him, he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable, all he wanted was his best friend back; he wanted the love of his life back.

"Let's just go shopping."

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait for an update guys, I was really busy this past month. I'll make it up to you guys in the next one or two chapters with a lot of Austin/Ally scenes, promise!**

_**Review your thoughts.**_


	13. XIII

**Sorry for the long wait guys, my internet was out for a week and then my CPTs came in and are still coming in. For those of you who do not know what a CPT is, it's an assignment that is 15% of your semester mark. Which is the second biggest thing next to an exam! However, this story IS coming to an end and there will not be a sequel. There probably will be around 3…4…5 at most chapters left.**

* * *

**XII**

Ally, a woman who appreciates good fashion sense when she sees it, couldn't deny the fact she was ecstatic to get a free shopping spree. It was not every day three handsome men came up to you and told you to buy anything you want, no limits. So she did. It was ever since that day, a week ago, she started to relax in her new skin.

Yes, they still looked the same. She was still the same blonde Ally she was for the whole entirety of her life but she just felt fresh, new, a different person. She didn't feel like she had to dress revealing as much anymore, she wasn't weary of the guy's intentions because for the week they've been here they haven't touched them sexually.

However, Ally didn't know how to take that. She didn't know if she should be relived or offended. Did they not find her attractive? Guys paid big bucks to get with her so they would be the ones missing out. It didn't matter; as long as they got their money in the end it was fine.

Ally had been sitting in their hotel room in shorts and a t-shirt watching TV with the blond guy, Austin. Trish and Dez had gone to the beach in attempt to familiarize themselves with each other, while Cassidy and Dallas had gone down to the pool.

Ally snuck a quick glance to the blond guy sitting by her feet, _**he's so mysterious. I've seen Dallas and Dez talk to Amber and Sweetie but he just doesn't talk to me and when I do try, he ignores me or gives me quick one word answers. Does he think I'm ug—**_

"—I'm going for a walk on the beach."

Ally looked up at him quickly and got up and before she could stop herself she answered, "Me too."

_**Why Blondie, why did you have to say that? **_

"You don't have to."

Ally scoffed, "I know I ain't have to, but I thought it was pretty clear that I wanna."

Austin rolled his eyes and mumbled a 'whatever' before turning off the TV and walking out of the hotel room without waiting for her. Ally stood there mouth slightly open, shocked at his behaviour.

"Are you coming or not?!"

Ally and Austin had been walking on the beach for almost 30 minutes without either of them saying anything. Ally had witnessed girls walking up to him trying to flirt but all he did was side glance at her and then look back at the girls and tell them that he was taken already, which made Ally curious.

"You gotta lady?!" She said incredulously, "Why you buying prostitutes then?!" She shrieked.

Austin looked at her, "I don't have a girlfriend…I did, but she went missing."

Ally looked at him clearly confused as to what he was saying and hoping he was going to carry on with what he was saying.

"She, four of my friends—who were also dating, and I came here for vacation almost 2 months ago. She went missing and we've been trying to find her and my other friends girlfriends."

Ally's eyebrows went up in shock, "Wow dude, that's tough. So why you buying prostitutes?" She asked again.

"You reminded us of them." He answered short.

Ally's eye's narrowed, "Got a picture?"

He pulled out his wallet and showed Ally a picture of herself, "This was my best friend, I like her though but I never got the chance to tell her…"

Ally's eyes widened, "Whoa, girl looks exactly like me!"

Austin nodded, "Only difference…" he trailed off as he grabbed at a piece of her hair, "You're blonde, she's a brunette." Ally nodded and touched his arm, "I'd help look for her, Austin."

Austin shook his head with a small smile, "You won't have to do much looking."

Ally scrunched up her nose but didn't push it, "What 'bout your lady and the other girl, what they look like?" Austin pulled out another picture and showed her the picture he had of Trish and Cassidy together.

"Damn, that looks like Amber and Sweetie! Except Amber is a redhead and this lady is a blonde."

Austin nodded, "Yeah."

"What their names?" She questioned further.

"Allison, Cassandra and Patrishia, but nobody calls them that."

Ally looked up at him in wonder, "What they call 'em?"

Austin scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, "Ally, Cassidy, and Trish."

Ally's eyes widened and her mouth dropped, "That's why you've been callin' us them names?!" She stated, "Dude, that's wrong!"

Austin shook his head frantically, "Listen to me, Ally! It's not wrong! You are her," he pointed to the picture. "You've just been kidnapped and drugged, you don't remember what happened but it did happen! Dez, Dallas and I found you in the gym a few weeks ago but it was too late to get you. You guys were already gone, but then fate brought us back into the club on the same day and we found you again! Ally we've had three encounters, on the street when Cassidy called out to us, in the gym, and in the club. Ally, it really is y—"

SMACK!

Ally slapped Austin in the face, "My name is Blondie, I am blonde. Do not compare me to your missing best friend!" She seethed as she strutted away from him and the on looking faces.

In truth, Ally did remember. She remembered Austin, she remembered Dallas, and she remembered Dez. She also remembered herself, however she also remembered how messed up her life was. She was dating Dallas but she was in love with Austin, her best friend since birth. She couldn't go back to that? She was fine with Baby, being a prostitute. She shuddered, how could she give herself away like that? And what about Trish and Cassidy? Ally looked into her hand and saw she still held the pictures with their faces on it.

She ran to the hotel.

"Trish Cass—Amber, Sweetie!" She shouted to them, they looked at her as if she was an alien, "You ok girl?"he street when Cassidy called out to us, in the gym, and in the club. Ally, it really is y-"et you

"Yeah, come with me though. I was just at the mall and I found this awesome new color that'd fit us all," she lied through her teeth. Cassidy and Trish jumped up excitedly, they always trusted their friend.

The three girls made their way out of the hotel right when the guy s were walking in, however neither of them made it their duty to awknowledge the other.

"What you see girl?" Cassidy asked as they made their way to the in mall salon.

"I saw this blonde color that'd match your eyes, this dark black color that'd match your curls, and a nice ombre that'd match me."

Cassidy nodded her head, "Girl, why you speaking so funny? You soundin' like them guys back at the hotel."

Ally coughed, "Uhm, I might be sick."

"Damn, tough luck girl!"

Ally directed her friends towards the stylists chairs and sat herself down in one too.

Ally prayed she was doing the right thing because if she wasn't she didn't know if she could live with herself after. _**I'm sorry, Baby.**_

When Ally opened her eyes two hours later she saw three different, transformed girls.

She saw Allison, Cassandra, and Patrisha.

"Ally?" Trish said with a strain in her voice.

Once Trish saw the dark curls in her hair she remembered, she remembered everything. She let the tears form in her eyes, once she looked at Cassidy's blonde hair.

"What happened to us?" Cassidy asked as she touched Ally's brown and blonde hair.

"We were prostituted and drugged."


	14. XIV

**I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait. I'll explain things at the end of the chapter if you're confused.**

* * *

**XIV**

Cassidy, Ally, and Trish turned to walk out of the salon and then stopped abruptly.

"Shit!" They heard the three people in front of them curse.

Ally's eyes bulged out of her head, "What the hell is this?" Ally walked up to the three girls. Trish walked up to the other girl and shivered, it was as if she was looking into a mirror. "Who the hell are you?"

The Trish look alike stuck her hand out, "I'm Amanda," She introduced herself. Trish narrowed her eyes at the girl who looked exactly like her.

"And we are; Jessica," the Ally look alike pointed at the Cassidy look alike, "And I'm Sarah."

Cassidy, Ally, and Trish didn't know what to say. They were dumbfounded, it wasn't every day you found girls that looked like they were a mirror image of yourself. Not even twins looked this identical. They had the same scars and the same eye flecks and freckles the same color and the same place.

"We know who you are, you don't know us." Jessica –the Cassidy look alike started. Cassidy brought her attention to the blonde in front of her, "What do you mean?"

Jessica sighed, "We work for Baby too, and however, we've been working for him for years before you even came into the picture."

Amanda took over the story, "We also know about your boyfriends. We knew where they would be and at what time; thanks to Baby. Therefore, Baby teased them; while you guys would be out getting money for him, he'd send us to the same location as Austin, Dez, and Dallas. They'd see us and think we were you; and they'd try to chase us but we'd leave before they could get us."

"For example, the day at the gym…" Sarah trailed off.

**Sarah, Jessica, and Amanda saw the guy's strength straining from outside the gym. They walked in unnoticed and went to the yoga section in front of them. They purposely turned towards them and started their plan.**

**It wasn't until a good hour and a half Sarah realized they weren't going to let their wall down and approach them without confirmation that they were in fact their girls. Sarah rolled her eyes at the loyalty these guys showed. She nodded towards Jessica and Amanda who got the hint.**

**Sarah stood up and took her phone out once it started to ring. **

**Baby was on the other line, "Did you get them?"**

**Sarah shook her head and spoke quietly, though she looked like Ally, she sounded nothing like her, "They're playing loyal, they're not approaching us." **

**She heard Baby sigh on the other end, "Just get home!"**

**He hung up.**

**Sarah rolled her eyes at her boyfriend and hung up the phone as well, "Ya'll, Baby wants us back at the home!" She shouted out to her friends loudly.**

**That's when she realized she caught the three guy's attention and she smirked slightly; the three girls hustled out the gym while Jessica hailed a cab. It wasn't a real cab; it was one of their men driving a pretend taxi cab. He was waiting for them around the corner.**

**Sarah saw Dallas and Austin run after them that's when she ushered her friends in the cab quicker, before she got in she made it her duty to stop and look at Austin feigning a lustful look and then driving away.**

"That happened?" Trish asked incredulously. Amanda nodded her head, "You guys were making Baby money so you didn't know."

"Every encounter Austin, Dez, and Dallas had with us was with us, it wasn't you guys."

Ally narrowed her eyes, "But what about when we met them at the club? That was us, it is us." She stated a matter-of-factly.

Jessica nodded her head, "Yeah, it was. Baby never anticipated that they'd find you there and when he found out they were going to be there, he called us in and before we could reach you guys were gone. He never knew it was them you guys prostituted yourselves off to but once he finds out all hell is going to break loose."

Trish shook his head, "Don't tell him then!"

Sarah butted in, "Baby is my boyfriend, I've been his girlfriend for 3 years I won't be disloyal to him."

Ally shook her head, "Don't be like that."

Sarah shrugged, "Sorry, I'm going to have to do what I have to do."

Ally took one last glare at her reflection and took her friend's hands and ran off, "We have to find Austin, Dallas, and Dez."

Cassidy, Ally, and Trish walked into the hotel room looking around desperately. Ally opened the doors and still couldn't find the guys, it was clear they weren't in.

"Where are they?" Cassidy said through clenched fists. She didn't know when the last time she saw Austin was but she missed him. She missed her boyfriend.

"How could this have happened? I don't remember anything!" Trish said as she ran a hand through her hair and twirled the curls along her finger. Cassidy closed her eyes, "This shouldn't have happened to us, we were so careful."

Ally looked at her friends, "I know, but right now we just need to find Austin, Dez, and Dallas."

At the mention of Dallas' name Cassidy's heart raced, all the feelings she forgot she felt for the boy came back to her at once.

"Look in the hotel lounge!"

The three girls ran down to the lounge room and saw the three tall boys standing in the middle of the room. They ran up to them and hugged them tightly, "Austin! We need to leave now!"

The three boys looked down at the girls as if they had three heads.

"Cassidy?" Dallas asked cautiously.

"Dallas, we have to go! Baby is coming after us."

Austin narrowed his eyes, "Is it really you guys though?" He asked as he took in the color of their hair.

Ally nodded his head, "I remembered everything after the talk we had at the beach. I made them remember too, we remember Austin; but we have to go. We have to get the RV and leave! We'll explain once we get out of LA!"

Dez saw the urgency in his girlfriend's eyes and believed them, "I believe them, let's go!" Dez took Trish's hand and she almost melted. She hasn't felt like that in a long time and she loved every minute of it. They went up into their hotel room and threw everything they owned in their suitcases and had to take two trips back up to the hotel room to put their entire luggage in the RV again. Austin checked out of the hotel for them and sat in the driver's seat.

"We expect detailed explanations."

He stated before driving, "Yes, yes, now let's go!" She said as she urged him to drive. Austin looked over at Ally and was just grateful she was back in his life at that moment.

He started the RV and when he pulled out the hotel parking lot is when he saw three black cars following them.

Ally cursed, "Shit!"

Dez shouted, "What's going on!"

Cassidy took it upon herself to speak up, "Ally came to us after she was on the beach with Austin, she brought us to the hair salon to dye our hair back to normal because she remembered everything. We didn't. When we finished our hair is when Trish and I remembered…" she started.

Trish took over, "We left the salon and bumped into three reflections-"

"-reflections?"

Trish nodded her head, "Yeah, they looked exactly like us. Every scar, freckle, or fleck in our eyes. They had it too. It was scary; they explained that every time you guys saw us; it was actually them. They work for Baby and they planned this out and when you guys prostituted us it was a mistake because we weren't ever supposed to see you because they thought we'd instantly remember everything. That's why we had doubles. They were teasing you. So when the look alike's, Sarah, Jessica, and Amanda found out it was you guys who took us they immediately told Baby and Ally's look alike –Sarah refused to not tell Baby because she was dating him for 3 years."

Austin's eyes popped out of his head, "So they were pretending to be you guys for the past 2 months?"

Trish nodded her head, "Yes. Every time you thought you saw us, it was actually them."

"Well, I'm glad we found you guys. However, right now; we need to shake these guys off our tail…ready for a wild ride?"

They all nodded their head, Dallas grabbed Cassidy's hand and laced their fingers. Cassidy would have felt guilty if she didn't see Austin's free hand grab the hand that was in Ally's lap and Ally smile and lace their own fingers.

Dez was ready for this, he was ready to cause havoc to the bastards that took away his Trish. He was ready. He held onto her tightly, "I won't let them hurt you, baby."

* * *

**Alright, let's explain some things.**

**1. Jessica is Cassidy's look alike, Sarah is Ally's look alike, and Amanda is Trish's look alike.**

**2. Every time I mentioned Austin, Dallas, and Dez seeing Ally, Trish, and Cassidy it was actually Jessica, Sarah, and Amanda pretending to be Ally, Trish, and Cassidy. The guys in reality never saw the girls in 2 months.**

**3. Every time the guys saw Jess, Sarah, and Amanda the real girls were out being prostituted. **

**4. The scenes where I have Ally, Trish, and Cassidy talking to each other are actually Ally, Trish, and Cassidy. However, the scenes where I show Cassidy, Ally, Trish, Austin, Dallas, and Dez all together in the same room it's actually the fake girls. HOWEVER, at the club it was actually Cassidy, Trish, and Ally.**

**5. The girls were actually drugged and remembered nothing. The whole story stays the same the only thing is who Austin, Dallas, and Dez thought they were seeing; they weren't.**

**I hope that clarifies stuff for you guys. There will be like 2 chapters after this including the Epilogue, I believe. **

**Review your thoughts.**


	15. XV

**This is just a boring chapter.**

* * *

**XV**

To be honest, Austin wasn't ready to fight people who wanted to kill him and his friends right now. Well, he wouldn't be ready to fight them at all because Austin wasn't a fighter. He'd rather have a civilized conversation trying to solve both problems in a way that'd satisfy both parties' wants. This, was not having a civilized conversation.

However, if it came down to it; Austin would not hesitate to put a bullet into someone's flesh in order to save his friends lives. Honor was something he took seriously.

"What are we going to do?" Dez panicked.

Now that Dez had his girlfriend back and he only hoped –soon to be fiancée, he was slowly going back to his quirky ways. However they all knew he wouldn't make the full transformation until after they crossed the boarder.

Austin looked into the rear view mirror at the fastly approaching cars and for once since they arrived in LA was stumped of ideas. They didn't know this area like they knew Miami, for all they knew they could be driving into a dead end right now and they wouldn't know!

"Listen, we won't be able to shake them. From what I do remember back when we lived with Alex, he was an amazing driver. He and the other pimps would go out back every Friday and Wednesday and they'd drag race around this track we had." Ally told her friends, Cassidy and Trish nodded in agreement.

Dallas spoke up, "So what do you suppose we do then Ally?"

Ally put her head in her lap, she wasn't sure about that but she knew all her friends had to think fast. These guys had guns, she knew it. They could be dead in a matter of minutes if they didn't think smartly.

"Do we have anything we can use as weapons?" Trish asked out of the random.

Dallas decided to answer her question, "We did pick up four guns when we found out you guys were missing. We weren't sure if we were going to use them, well if we'd have a need. But they should be in the back of the RV still. Why?"

Cassidy cut in knowingly, "Good! Austin lets switch places. I'll drive."

Dez looked between the girls and the two guys, "What's going on?"

Ally decided to explain, "You, Dallas, and Dez are going to hide in the back with the guns you guys bought. Cassidy, Trish, and I will act as if we were still drugged and don't remember anything. We'll stop the vehicle and some of Alex's goons will come on the RV and attempt to take us, that's when –from the back, you guys will shoot at them and kill them. That'd only leave the girls and Alex to take care of, which we can do easily."

Austin hesitated; he didn't like the plan at all. If it meant putting his friends life at risk, not even his friends –Ally's life at risk…but he trusted her, he trusted them all so he got up from his seat quickly once he parked the big RV and the three men retreated to the back behind a curtain out of sight. Cassidy took position at the driver's wheel and the three girls looked at each other.

"Ready?"

They nodded.

The RV doors opened and in came the three goons, each grabbed a hold of one of the girls arms and proceeded to drag them out. It wasn't a surprise and it didn't happen in slow motion, it was quick and painless. Austin, Dallas, and Dez with great precision aimed and shot the goons dead. Luckily, there was a silencer on the guns therefore the other people out on the street could not hear anything suspicious.

In walked a mumbling Alex and the three girls, "You send three men to do a mans job and they cant even do that right? I just have to do everything around here myself!"

Alex stepped into the RV and started to shout, "Oh girls!"

Ally was the first to run out, "Oh, Baby! We been lookin' for ya'll!"

Alex slapped her in her face, "Don't give me that bullshit! You were trying to run away. My girls told me!"

Cassidy narrowed her eyes at her look alike, "We ain't runnin' away, Baby. Why'd we ever?"

Alex narrowed his eyes at the three girls and turned his back to them to look at the look alikes, "Why'd you tell me they ran? It doesn't look they were! The damn guys aren't even around!"

One of the girls were about to open their mouth when Ally, Cassidy, and Trish jumped Alex and with a lot of struggle tied him up.

"You bitches! Untie me right now so I can kill you!"

Ally scoffed, "Like hell we will!" She said and slapped him.

The three look alikes attacked Ally, Trish, and Cassidy. Austin, Dallas, and Dez walked out from the back holding their guns cocked.

Alex growled at the sight of them.

"Stop right now, we will shoot!"

The six girls looked to the three guys, "Don't shoot us!" They said simultaneously.

Dallas, Dez, and Austin looked at each other confused. They would've liked to say they knew who was who, but they honestly couldn't. Everything was the same down to the T. It was creepy.

"Austin, it's me!" Ally cried

Austin wanted to believe the crying Ally, but he couldn't.

"I wouldn't lie to you, Dez!" Trish called out with panic in her voice, "I love you!"

Dez dropped his gun slightly at the sight of his girlfriend…or girlfriends look alike.

"No, stop it! Stop it! I know how to solve this!" Dallas shouted.

"Ally, kiss me!" Dallas commanded.

"I like Austin!" Shouted one Ally, and the other shouted, "Okay!"

Dallas pointed to the one that agreed, "That's your fake Ally."

Austin grabbed at the girl and tied her arms together. With much debate and many questionnaires the phonies were tied up while the real Ally, Cassidy, and Trish were set free.

"What are we doing with them?"

Austin shrugged as he started up the RV, Ally back in the passenger seat while the others sat in the back watching closely on the look alikes and Alex.

"Off to jail."

…

After Austin had sent them to jail and the police didn't press charges against the group for the murder of three goons, they were off and back to Miami.

"Guys…" Trish trailed off.

Everyone groaned for a response.

"I never want to go on a road trip again!"

Everyone laughed and agreed.

* * *

**There's an epilogue after this. Other than that, this story is concluded. I know, the ending sucks but to be completely honest with you guys; I lost ALL motivation for this story because I thought of a new one for Austin and Ally after watching the new Camping episode of Austin & Ally and I've been working on that ever since 2 weeks ago. So, I just want to end this story, and start the new one. However, I probably wont start it for a while 'cause I'm in summer school all of July, so maybe in August. So please, don't hate on this chapter; just know I lost my mojo for it. Just review a "nice" or "cool" it doesn't have to be detailed.**

**Thank you guys, so much.**


	16. XVI

**IMPORTANT note at the end!**

* * *

**XVI**

"Trish!" Ally shouted at her frantic friend.

Ally, Cassidy, and Trish were in an oak wood room with the first two trying to calm their friend down. However, it proved to be unsuccessful once Trish started to cry again.

"I'm ruining everything, Ally!" Trish cried as she flailed her arms over her head in despair.

Ally slapped her friend, resulting in Trish glaring at her. "Trish! You're 21! You didn't ruin anything! It takes two. Dez did his fair share in this act too."

"-And I'm sure Dez will be happy about this!" Cassidy added.

"How would you guys know?" Trish hiccupped as she wiped at her nose with the scented Kleenex in the room.

Ally gave her friend a playful smile, "Because I've known Dez for 19 years; he's a big teddy bear, he's cuddly, loving, and he adores children. He will be anything but mad. Trust me."

Trish nodded her head, "When should I tell him?"

Cassidy looked at her friend through the vanity mirror she was doing her hair at, "Right away! As soon as this is all over!"

Ally nodded her head in agreement.

"Alright, but Ally; in case he and I get into a fight about it. Can I sleep at your house tonight?" She asked timidly.

Ally chuckled at her friends nervousness and touched her back, "My door is always opened. Even though you won't need it."

Cassidy laughed.

Trish inhaled, "Thanks."

Ally waved off her thanks with a smile.

"Are you ready now?" Cassidy asked her friend slowly.

Trish nodded her head with a good amount of certainty, "Girls, lets go get me married!"

Cassidy squealed as they ran into the hall. Cassidy informed the priest and the organ player and soon enough the wedding march started playing.

Ally walked up the aisle with a small smile on her face, she saw her boyfriend at the end of the aisle and she couldn't wait till it was her day. She looked down to the gleaming ring on her left hand, third finger from the thumb one finger from the pinky.

"Soon," she whispered to herself, "soon."

Ally danced with Cassidy and Trish during the reception with big smiles on their face, "I cant believe I married Dez! I'm officially Mrs. Trish Silva!"

Cassidy laughed, throwing her head back, "I wonder when I'm going to get married."

All three girls looked towards Cassidy's ex-boyfriend who was dancing with his newly fiancée, Ally felt a clench in her heart; that could've been her. She was over it though.

"You'll find your Mr. Right, Cass." Ally assured her friend with a bright smile.

"After all we've been through," Cassidy trailed off as she hinted back to their wild road trip many years ago, "I better find my Mr. Right, just like yours, Als," Cassidy teased.

"Mr. Right? I'd prefer Mr. Hottness."

Ally three girls laughed, Trish looked to Ally's fiancé who was speaking to her husband, and Cassidy's ex-boyfriend. Ally's fiancé looked at them, and then winked at Ally. Trish rolled her eyes playfully at the two of them.

"This was an amazing wedding, by the way, Trish!" Cassidy complimented her friend.

"Thanks!" Trish cried.

Ally looked away from the three men she grew up around and back to her Hispanic friend, "Go tell Dez right now!" She commanded Trish.

Trish rolled her eyes, "Fine! But please, don't move away too far from us. Incase I need some guidance!"

Ally rolled her eyes along with her blonde friend, "We'll be right here!"

Trish smiled and walked over to the group of guys, stealing her new husband away from the group.

"You think he's going to react badly?" Cassidy asked not once taking her eyes off of Dez.

Ally chuckled, "Hell no, Dez? He's so homely he'll pick her up and steal her to start their honeymoon early."

Cassidy laughed along with Ally, "So true."

It was quiet for awhile as the two girls watched Trish ring her fingers as she struggled to speak.

Ally shook her head, Trish was nervous for no reason.

"Oh look, your man is coming this way."

Ally looked behind her and smiled lovingly, she really did love her fiancé.

"I'll leave you two alone."

Before Ally could interrupt Cassidy walked away.

"Hey, fiancée!" He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey fiancé!" She said just as enthusiastically.

"How's Trish holding up?" He asked as she nodded towards the couple, "Watch."

The couple watched as Dez's faced turned red and he kissed his wife's face all over. It was kind of funny watching them kiss, she was just so short it was as if he had to bend in half just to reach her. Ally thought about her fiancé, is that what they looked like when they kissed? Ally was equally as short.

"I think he took the news pretty well," Ally giggled as Trish turned towards Cassidy and then her giving them both thumbs up with a big smile.

"I knew he would," he stated as he kissed her hair.

Ally looked up at the love of her life, "How's Cynthia and Dallas?"

Austin shrugged, "Cynthia is changing Dallas he's becoming much nicer." Ally smiled, "That's good then!"

Austin nodded, "They are engaged, they have to bring out the best in each other. Just like you and I."

Ally laughed again then it faltered, "Cassidy is still hung up on Dallas."

"They did spend a good amount of time together, I understand her hurt." Austin sympathized.

"I thin-"

"-Excuse me, everybody!" Dez shouted over the crowd on the stage, "I have some very important news to share with everyone!"

Everyone directed their attention to Dez, "My lovely wife over there!" He pointed to a blushing Trish who couldn't stop smiling, "Just told me, that we're pregnant. In her stomach, she is carrying my child! My little boy! Tobi Wan Kenobi!" He cried.

From the back of the crowd you could hear Trish shout, "We're not naming him that!"

Everyone laughed.

Ally smiled into her fiancé's arms, "They're going to be fine."

Austin looked at Cassidy who was flirting with the bartender, "We're all going to be fine."

After everything thing was done, Cassidy, the bartender who's name was Chris, Ally, Austin, Trish, Dez, Cynthia, and Dallas sat around talking about their friend's fortune.

"Hey, we should celebrate this! I mean; after Trish and Dez come back from their honeymoon," Cynthia suggested.

"How would we?" Chris asked.

Dallas put his arm around Cynthia as she shrugged, "I mean Trish is 4 months pregnant; I don't think she could go on a plane; so…" she trailed off as she put a finger to her chin.

Everyone watched her.

"Let's go to Los Angeles; a road trip! It'd be fun!" Cynthia suggested, Chris agreeing immediately.

Trish, Dez, Ally, Austin, Cassidy, and Dallas all groaned, "Not again!"

* * *

**This was the last chapter, and there will be NO sequel.**

**HOWEVER…**

**I have started ANOTHER story; it is _Austin & Ally_ too. It is to be called; _Sweet Dreams & Revenge_! It is a rated _T_, but MIGHT be changed to rated _M_ for future chapters. I will be putting the prologue up tonight!**

**Please, please, please, check it out! I promise it'll be worth it! _It is OOC and AU however._**


End file.
